No Fats, No Fems
by The Red Flag
Summary: Genesis - a bored psychologist who hates his job, gets busy with Grindr and rediscovering his sexuality. Because if you have nothing better to do, you may as well have as many one night stands as possible. Featuring Cloud, Sephiroth, Zack, Angeal, Rufus, Barret, Rude, Reno and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hook-up fic. Expect loads of sex, but also loads of Genesis doing his job and being a psychologist.  
Also, incoming messages are shown with '-' and outgoing messages (what Genesis sends) are shown without. I would use caret keys but the uploader uses HTML so they don't show up.

* * *

So this fat bitch was sat on the old red couch, crying her eyes red about her cheating husband who shrank in an armchair staring at the floor.

Genesis fucking hated his job.

"So let me get this straight, Mrs Jones." He began, coldly, looking at her over the tops of his glasses with an expression like he took a few anti-psychotics, "You're concerned about your husband cheating on you and violating your trust when you yourself became pregnant with another man?"

"I didn't mean to!"

Genesis blinked. He desperately wanted to roll his eyes and say 'oh yeah, because that changes everything!' "I understand that. However, don't you think you are being unfair here? I am not saying what he did is right, but you did violate the terms of your marriage which include lifelong commitment. He feels – and correct me if I am wrong Mr Jones – that you do not value your relationship, thus why should he."

She scoffed, sniffing loudly, "Well maybe he should have reminded me to take the pill."

The poor man groaned.

The psychologist frowned, "I'm sorry, but what has this got to do with it?"

"HE knows that if I don't take my pill I get really horny! HE should have reminded me about that if he didn't want me running off!"

Oh boy… _Stay professional, Genesis…_ "I see. But you are an adult Mrs Jones, you are moreso responsible and accountable for what happened. Your pill affects your body, so I think it is safe to say you should be reminding yourself." In his head he was wondering whether he would be arrested for prescribing this woman some Valium or horse tranquilisers.

"Oh fuck you!" she shouted. This was precisely the part of Genesis' day that reminded him his 9 years of university were well worth it, "Men! Fucking misogynistic pieces of shit. I bet you're going to sit out back later with HIM for a beer! Think I'm some sort of joke!"

"Please listen to him honey…"

She launched out of her seat, thrusting her fingers towards her husband, "Don't you fucking call me honey you lying cheating son of a bitch!"

"Hey!" she snapped her round head to Genesis, "Calm down, Mrs Jones. I am trying my best to help you, but I can't do that if you're ready to get physical."

"I never said or acted like I was going to get physical!" she shouted, arms failing around as she jabbed at the air at him to enunciate her words. "You think you shrinks can read our minds!"

"Laura…he's trying to help us. Please…"

"Shut up!" she shouted, her terrified husband going back to staring at the floor and chewing his lip, "And you!" she pointed at the redhead, "I need a letter from you for my lawyer."

Oh lovely…If there was anything else Genesis loved about his job, it was lawyers. You tell them a couple came for marriage counselling and they will tell the court that their relationship was 'recovering', "Mrs Jones, I cannot offer anything in a legal case unless I suspect there to be mental illness or abuse substantial enough to warrant an investigation. I can say that you came to see me to talk about your marriage, but otherwise not until I can talk to your lawyer."

"Fine then! You will!" she huffed and tore open the door, "I'm getting the fuck out of here."

She stomped down the hall and called the elevator with a generous amount of button presses. The husband sighed, looking defeated and far too old for a 38-year-old, "Sorry about that Doctor."

Genesis smiled weakly, "Please Greg, just call me Genesis."

He chuckled a little as he climbed out of his seat, "I suppose I have known you a while. I'll see you next week then. Hopefully alone."

"Oh, Greg!" called the psychologist. He turned around at the door as Genesis walked over to him scribbling down a script. He tore it from the booklet and handed it to him, "Here. I can tell you're stressed so I upped your escitalopram to 40mg. You'll probably feel a little ill for a week or two – headaches, low libido, nausea, bloating, you know, the usual."

The man smiled and tucked it into his front pocket, "Thank you."

"Good luck. Let me know if it makes you feel better."

They waved each other bye and Genesis closed the door and slumped back into his desk chair and took off his glasses. Reaching into the cabinet door of his desk, he pulled out a vodka, shot glass and a good dose of citalopram.

Six years. Six years they have been seeing therapists. Six years have they been separated and planning divorce. Genesis wouldn't be surprised to see them again for another six. That is, if he could keep on dealing with it – the past year he had them for had been hellish. But hey, patients are patients and money is money. He woke up his computer and wrote a quick note on the session he just had.

 _Mrs Jones behaved irrationally. Blamed her husband for her infidelity. She has no proof for believing he cheated on her and I doubt she truly believes it herself. I believe she is doing so to try to gain full custody of their children once they move their separation into the courtroom._

 _Increased Mr Jones' dosage of escitalopram from 30mg to 40mg. He says he is recovering well from his accident, but there are signs of PTSD. I wish to speak to him privately, however his wife has followed him into every appointment he has had. He admitted to wanting sexual relations with his co-worker Charlotte, but denies having so. Charlotte was the woman who called Mrs Jones to tell him he was in hospital due to a workplace accident. Mrs Jones and Charlotte had not met or talked prior to this._

The psychologist kicked up his feet and pulled out his phone, watching the time tick by from 5:54pm to 6:00pm for him to go from Dr. Genesis Rhapsodos, to just Genesis Rhapsodos. In his meantime, he played some Candy Crush and checked for any nearby Pokemon.

 _Another fucking zubat._ His day was great, just like all his other days in his modest mid-floor office with peeling wall-paper, creaky floorboards and a window that never opens more than a crack. Next door was a speech pathologist who always sounded like she was having fun. Deep down, Genesis wished he got to work more with children. But when he does it was usually in cases of sexual, emotional and physical abuse. With 60% of the population divorcing, why couldn't he just get more depressed or struggling kids without horrifying histories?!

When the clock hit 6, he packed his messenger bag – stowing away his day's notes in a safe and took his portable hard drive with his patient's records with him. He took the bus – a 10-minute ride to his inner-city apartment. It wasn't much – 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom, not too cramped, but not huge either. Decent for a single person who had a little fluffy ankle biter for a dog. Still though, it cost him almost half his salary to rent this place.

Opening his apartment door, the dog yapped at the tired man.

"Hey CeeBee." He said, no life left in his voice. He hung his bag on the coat hanger and picked up his pet. "Want some din-dins, CeeBee?"

It yapped again and Genesis opened the fridge – nothing. With dog in one hand, he grabbed a tin of expensive dog food and emptied it into a dog bowl before taking it to the four-seater dining table, plopping CeeBee onto it. He munched away. At least his dog was happy and healthy walking circles around his bowl as he cleaned it up – getting his fluffy tail in his human's face.

Cleaning up, CeeBee was gnawing on a bone in his round bed and Genesis felt utterly bored. That was his problem. He hated his work, but he also hated his time off work.

Go meet people! His friends would say. Sure! But really, how many people are there in the world who would want to date a 28-year-old man? His gay death was right around the corner. College was great however! No shortage of fun there! Until he had to start getting straight A's for grad school, his PhD and then his post-doc so he could prescribe meds.

Genesis whipped out his phone, sinking into his couch as he loaded up Grindr. Shameless really – his picture was about 2 years old. Straight out of his lengthy college stay, sculpted back and arms and round bubble butt on display. He cringed – sure he was attractive, but he was also half-Asian and had the cheekbones and sultry eyes of a woman. Nothing he could fix despite how often he worked out and partook in pole-dancing lessons. Because he snatched them with the hot bod and lost them with a face pic when messaged.

He flicked through the profiles of the nearest men. All boring. All obnoxious with their 'No blacks. No fats. No fems. No Azainssszz.' which to Genesis was peak attractiveness.

A few minutes in and he got a message: _Hey baby. Want to ride mah dick?_

"Oh dear…" he muttered, before being assaulted by a picture of hairy genitals taken in a bathroom.

 _A face pic would have been more polite first._ He said only to get another dick pic with the message _This is all you'll be seeing tonight._

Aaand block!

New message: _Hey :P Face pic?_

He sends one over: _Sure :D_

And he got blocked. Genesis groaned – was he really that unattractive?

This went on for a couple of hours. CeeBee asleep in his bed and Genesis was growing tired of the _sorry, Im not into asians. Its jst a preference._

He decided to call for food

" _Hi! You've reached Dominoes! How may we take your order_?"

"Hi, I'd like a Meatlovers. Deep crust. But please add mushrooms and basil."

" _Not a problem! So that's a Meatlovers with mushrooms and basil?_ "

"Yep."

" _Great! Your pizza will arrive in 20 minutes_."

Back to Grindr. He was entertaining himself with an old kinky guy who was writing a novella to him of all the weird things he would do to Genesis. Like drink milk out of his anus. Needless to say, Genesis found it colourful. After a while, a new guy showed up that was near him, some kid, 19 'smooth, btm. I like comic books.'. He wasn't Genesis' type at all. Some scrawny blonde twink with blue eyes – probably had 100 venereal diseases – discovered and undiscovered. He was sure he was a popular one on the app.

The doorbell rang and Genesis pulled the door open whilst getting his card ready.

"Your pizza, sir."

The redhead narrowed his eyes at him and tapped his card on the reader. "So…you like comic books." He said.

The boy looked stunned, "Uh…yeah. How'd you know?"

Genesis looked at his phone. "Tell me Mr… _Cloud_. What were you doing on Grindr when you should be working?"

He laughed nervously, "Actually this is the last delivery I'm making."

Genesis raised a brow, "Is that so?"

"…Yeah…" he looked down at his shoes, "So um…do you wanna maybe…?"

The redhead was surprised. Really? This kid found him attractive and not-Asian enough to bone. He smirked, "I don't know if it'll work sweetheart. We're both bottoms."

"Oh."

He didn't know what it was, but when he took that pizza from the boy he nodded into his apartment. "You want to come in, anyway?"

Cloud gaped and looked around the room. The guy was not much taller than him and he had what looked to be a dog sleeping in the corner Not too bad looking, a little bitchy maybe.

"Sure." They headed in and sat at the kitchen bar, Genesis pouring him some cold water from a pitcher he had out. "Nice place."

"Bah. It's too expensive for what it is" Genesis took a bite of pizza

"How much?"

"2200 a month."

"What?!" Cloud was shocked, "That's more than what I make!"

"It's affordable. For here at least." He took another bite, "You live in the city?"

Cloud shook his head, "Not too far though. Inner west. About a 20-minute train ride. I'm sharing a place with a bunch of friends."

"You studying?"

"No…I'm a little too dumb for college." Great. An idiot too. _I bet the bitches on Grindr LOVE him._ "Did you go to college?"

Genesis raised a brow at him, "I spent 9 years there to get a post-doc. So yeah."

"Damn! No wonder you can afford this place!" That statement made Genesis laugh. If only the kid knew how little psychologists make and how much student debt he had to pay off. If only…

Finishing up his pizza, Genesis pulled out some liquor. "Don't worry, it's not spiked or anything."

Cloud laughed nervously and the pair got drunk within the hour. Usually Genesis was good with alcohol, but lately he's been lonely, depressed and horny. Sure, the alcohol was a bad mix with his medication, but hey! Nothing some more neurotransmitters can't fix!

They stumbled around the apartment, watched some reality TV and talked about all the cocks they had seen. Cloud sounded utterly gross to Genesis. He was a nightclub kid, sucking men off in the bathrooms and snorted coke once. He was the quintessential 'I came from a religious family' fag who sought out the city to escape it all, only to get so overwhelmed and greedy with all the man meat around. It was a little sad, but hey, at least he could do porn or something. Genesis considered that when he was younger and grad school gave him more migraines than Katy Perry's live performances.

The blonde yawned. It was getting late.

"Want to go to bed?" Genesis asked.

He nodded and got up with the older man, following him into the bedroom and immediately collapsed onto the bed. Genesis excused himself to the bathroom and by the time he got back, the kid had his clothes on the floor and his dick in his hand. He chuckled, the alcohol inhibiting his natural disgust response. Climbing into bed, Cloud looked up at him and grabbed a fistful of red hair. Genesis leaned in, welcoming his sloppy kiss – inhaling his breath, biting his lip. Tongues shoved desperately down each other's throats as saliva dripped down their chins.

Pulling back, gasping for air and licking his lips, Genesis' firm hand grasped Cloud's cock, squeezing a loud moan out of him. Hot and bothered, he freed his own dick and stroked himself as he gnawed at the boy's chest.

"Fuckk…" the blonde moaned, twisting the sheets in his hands as a thumb circled the bright red tip of his dick, "Suck it."

Nipping down his lithe body, Cloud bucked against his shoulder – Genesis got the message. Looking up, the boy stared down at him in anticipation, until his eyes rolled into the back of their sockets as he was swallowed whole in one swift move. The boy was writhing, hands in the older man's hair as he sucked him hard, roughly fucking his own throat on the full length of his dick. Cloud's breath hitched at a warm hand stroking his balls and Genesis pulled back with a laugh.

"Like that do you, boy?" he taunted, voice seeped in seduction that almost made Cloud cum.

He couldn't respond. Not with a hot tongue licking his balls and a warm, wet mouth sucking gently on them. That swift skilful tongue lapping at delicate areas until it dipped down and swiped his taint making Cloud clench. Setting those balls free, he dragged his tongue up the pre-cum trail and stuffed his fingers in his own mouth. The blonde, chest rising and falling heavily, almost screamed from the desperation when two fingers hooked into his ass and struck gold.

Genesis took a moment – stroking the boy's prostate and admiring the sheer eroticism of the sight in front of him before diving back down to lick, tease and suck his dick. Cloud was shaking his head. His whole body tingling as he did his best not to cum so soon. Because the way that tongue flickered and swirled around his cock head each time Genesis came up from the downstroke was making his eyes water.

The redhead moaned, watching the boy break underneath him, his own hand still stroking his dick. Cloud opened his eyes, and the look that Genesis gave him when he was devouring his cock made him spray the back of his throat with cum. The older man smirked, slowly bobbing his head up and down the boy's dick, making sure he swallowed every last drop.

As Cloud was coming down from his high, the hand in Genesis' hair falling limply to the side and his softened cock gently fell out of his mouth. Removing his fingers, Genesis lay down next to him. Despite his orgasm, the blonde rolled onto him, drunk on more than just alcohol this time. He put three fingers in the redhead's mouth and watched him lube him up – spit drenched, dripping down onto his chest. Pulling his digits out, he rubbed against his tight asshole and kissed him before plunging all three in.

Genesis grunted, feeling a little too much too soon, but the boy was a bottom so he could pardon him for some mistakes. Cloud kissed him down the neck making the older man moan as his fingers rubbed over the hypersensitive nerves of his prostate. His cock leaked excessively, his ass begging for more as he ground against the fingers inside him. The blonde took his dick in one hand and jerked him at a funny angle. Genesis realised the kid was either bluffing about his experience, or he was just really shit in bed. Regardless, having something touch his crying dick felt like ecstasy and he was groaning into the kid's hot, wet mouth, rasping his own tongue against his, making him taste his own semen.

Cloud pulled his fingers out and Genesis sobbed out a groan, "Fuck bitch, no…" the boy hovered over him and Genesis snorted at the erection rubbing his own. Fucking young people. "You better fucking put something in my ass, you cunt." He heaved, fisting both of their cocks together in one hand.

The blonde shuddered. Genesis' slick fluid lubing him up. The redhead brought his knees up for a better angle and their sweaty balls rubbed together, shooting adrenaline and sexual thirst through their bodies. Before he knew it, the boy's cock slipped from his hand and ploughed itself into his ass.

Genesis hissed. It was dry. It was rough. It was sloppy. But by the gods did he need this. The kid was a weak fuck, too overwhelmed by how tight the ass he rammed into was he almost lost his load in seconds. The redhead, frustrated, grabbed him by the hips and fucked himself on the dick planted firmly inside.

They moaned at the sheer pleasure, "Come on boy," Genesis encouraged in his sex-drunk voice, "Come on and fuck me."

Cloud barely having the resolve to keep himself from bursting, let alone to fuck, tried his damned best to fuck him proper and hard, but his whole body was shaking. Genesis was close. In a rapid movement, he flipped the boy onto his back and rode his cock into climactic oblivion. With one hand fisting his dick he came hard, shooting all over his own chest and jaw. At the sheer sight of it all, Cloud grabbed his hips and thrust up into Genesis who quivered and felt his overly sensitive prostate turn up the volume on his orgasm. With a final thrust the boy came inside him and let the poor man slump onto the bed next to him.

Waking up, Genesis headed for the bathroom without disturbing the sleeping person next to him. Two steps onto the cold tiles and something wet dribbled down his leg. His eyes widened, looking down, he realised what happened last night.

"FUCK!"

Cloud was startled awake. The bathroom door busted open. "Morning Genesis." He said with a sweet smile.

The older man didn't give a fuck. He was scurrying around the room, checking under the bed, behind the bed, under his desk, in the corners and tore the bed covers off as he searched through them. Nothing. Panicking he grabbed his bin and emptied everything in it onto his carpet – food packets, used bottles of lube and lotion, lots of paper.

"Shit…" he slumped onto the floor and looked at Cloud, "Want to have a shower before we part ways? Because I am heading to the doctor."

"Oh are you sick?"

Genesis' eye twitched, "Let's hope not."

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room, Genesis was nervous. He shooed the kid off who was keen to meet up again sometime, but all Genesis could think of was keying the ignition in his car and heading straight to Dr. Hollander's. He didn't graduate in the top of his class for this. It would be pretty fucking ironic – a psychologist with–

"Dr. Rhapsodos!"

Genesis cringed as he stood up for the receptionist. "Here." He said, feeling the entire waiting room staring at him in shock, because for some reason doctors shouldn't be seeing other doctors.

She smiled coarsely, huge glasses enlarging her eyes as she pointed towards the corridor, "Right this way."

Genesis followed through and into the doctor's room, closing the door behind him.

"Hello Genesis!" The doctor shook his hand and motioned towards a chair.

"You really need to talk to your receptionist about calling out DR RHAPSODOS in the middle of the waiting room." He said dryly, sitting down, "Do you know how many people were judging me out there?"

"She was just trying to be polite, but I'll let her know." Dr. Hollander clapped his hands, "Now! What would you like help with?"

Genesis groaned, "A bit of a story."

"Go on…"

 _Fuck my life._ "So…I got drunk with some guy last night and let's just say things were dry and not wrapped in latex."

"So you had unprotected sex?"

"Yes."

"Were you the receiving partner?"

Genesis' eye twitched at the question, "Yeah."

The doctor typed some notes into his computer and Genesis looked around the room for nearest sharp instrument he could kill himself with. He supposed the cord on the blood pressure pump might be a good self-strangulation device.

"Alright." Hollander turned back to Genesis and picked up the phone, "We'll do a rapid test then. Just a prick of blood and we should have the results in 30 minutes. Let me call the nurse over." The redhead nodded, not paying much mind to the telephone conversation, just the shelf full of scalpels. "She's just coming. Any other concerns?"

"How accurate is the test?"

"It varies. The biggest concern is normally a false positive, but since you are here so early it's more likely a false negative."

Genesis sighed, feeling a little sick in the gut, "Oh dear."

"Now, now! There is only an 8.3% chance of there being a false negative. You are much more likely to have a false positive."

"I normally have the worst luck so…"

Hollander looked him in the eye, a tender hand placed on his shoulder, "Look. There are other things we can do for you. You know that."

Genesis wanted to believe. But between a hangover, migraine and his crippling anxiety, only a tad affected by the scary possibilities of having HIV, it was not going to be easy to calm him down.

The door opened and a dark-skinned woman with bountiful curls came in.

Hollander got up and introduced her, "This is nurse Freya."

She smiled, putting down her tools on the bench, "Hi. Just a rapid test today?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"May I have your finger? Tiny prick…" she jabbed his index with an instrument and collected a sample of blood with a pipette before placing a few drops into the testing window of the antibody detector. Cleaning up, she stuck a bandage on his finger and smiled again, "Alright! All done. Hope everything goes okay."

"Thank you, Freya."

Hollander escorted her out and motioned to the examination bed. "Would you like to come up here for an exam? Just checking for any signs of tearing and bleeding."

Genesis almost groaned. He was _really_ looking forward to being naked waist down in the doctor's office, "Pleasure."

Pants and shoes off he got on all fours. The squirting of a lube bottle and the sound of slick fingers never sounded so unsexy.

"Tell me if there is any pain." The doctor said before carefully inserting two fingers.

He felt around, starting from the perimeter around the sphincter before moving up slowly, making sure to check thoroughly. When his fingers bottomed out inside of his patient Genesis jolted.

"Oh!"

"Are you okay?" Hollander asked, concerned.

 _Yeah. You just touched places that make men feel good and uncomfortable in the doctor's office,_ "I'm fine. You hit my prostate."

"A prostate exam wouldn't hurt. You should get checked more often." Genesis rolled his eyes, the old man still checking to make sure he didn't miss anything. Fingers removed, gloves snapped off, "Done. You're all clean. No injury as far as I can tell, or signs of cancer. There don't appear to be any signs of other STIs either, but we can do a lab test for that if you like."

Sitting up, he cleared his throat, glad he could will his dick to not get hard, "Thank you. That would be good."

The doctor swabbed him. Once he got clothed, Hollander called the nurse back in. "You'll be fine." He said, seeing the redhead wring his hands together and shake his leg.

Genesis scoffed. "Easy for you to say."

"I know you're nervous, but you're a smart kid. You can get through this. Remember when you interned as our sexual health counsellor?"

"Yes and look at the irony."

Hollander shook his head, "You at least remembered to get tested within 72 hours."

"For PEP."

"Exactly."

The nurse came in and drew his blood. It was difficult, she kept asking him to relax as his blood slowly trickled into the vials. He tried everything he knew from breathing exercises to cognitive shadowboxing with his ABCDE's to calm himself enough to not go into shock. Once done, Hollander collected the vials, wrote Genesis' details on them and bagged them with the swab for lab testing.

Genesis went to wait outside for his results whilst Hollander saw to other patients. Taking out his phone, Grindr notifications filled his screen. Groaning he opened it up to full walls of text from the dumb kid he slept with last night.

 _\- Hey sexy ;)  
\- Last night was heaps fn. Wnt 2 hang out agan sumtime?_

 _\- I luv the way u look wen u go down. soooooo hottt!1!1 i nearly came just frm watchin u._

 _nd the way u sukkkkk. Fukkk yeah man, u sukked my cock and balls so gud, I've never cum so hard before in mah life and u fukin drank ervythig! im so horny rite nao jst thinkin about u and ur hot horny mouth and ur sxy tight asssss._

 _\- Fukkk ur ass. I never toppedd b4 but damn i will top u all over agin and mabee u should top me too. ;) Every1 says i have 1 of the tightest hols they ever fucked. Maybe even tighter than urs :P_

 _\- Fukk gurl, i'm so horny at home rn strokin' mah huge hard dick._

There was a picture of his rather underwhelming penis that made Genesis roll his eyes.

 _\- Yeh u wanna suk on that again? Call me babe. i need u xx_

Genesis had no idea whether to reply or light his phone on fire. He settled on blocking him, only after screen capturing every message he received from Cloud. There were a lot of fucks that Genesis regretted, but this was the cream of the crop. Worst of all, the kid knew where he lived.

He got a new message, from some guy 2km away. 'Angel – 30'.

"Angel?" he raised a brow _. Some camp ass queen I imagine…_

 _\- Hey there. How are you doing? Your profile sounds nice, I prefer Bianca Del Rio myself._

Genesis laughed. At least this queer knew his queens.

 _Nonsense. We all know Detox was robbed of her crown, TWICE. She's the creme de la creme of drag. (I'm alright thanks, how have you been? Cute name btw ;) )._

 _\- Hahaha. Alright, alright, Detox wins. I'm not so bad myself. And thanks. It's not my real name, but close enough 'Gen'. ;)_

Genesis smiled. This guy was likeable.

 _Gen is close to my real name, but not quite too._

He checked his profile, expecting another blonde twink but instead his jaw dropped. The guy not only had what looked like a really cut, broad chest under that sweater he was wearing, but fuck he had a face pic! All Genesis had was his ass and back! And damn was this guy gorgeous. Rugged, some facial hair, nice eyes.

His description was a kicker. _6' tall, 200 pounds. Gym and food are my life. I like Lana Del Rey. I'm not strictly masc4masc, I just prefer guys with really toned bodies._

Well at least he wasn't a racist. Genesis couldn't fault a man for having preferences.

Angel messaged back, _You sound as nice as you look from behind, lol. Can I get a face pic? I promise I won't block you._

Genesis laughed. He heard that line before, _Sure :D_ he said and sent him the best picture he had because damn this man was gorgeous! Only his finger slipped and rather than the erotic posed picture he had it was a candid taken by a friend of him drinking a mojito in his office with his glasses on.

SHIT!

 _Whoops! Sorry wrong photo!_ He said and quickly sent the right photo. His heart sank.

But the man messaged back, _You're so cute. :) Coffee?_

He was stunned. A date? _Sure, when are you free?_

 _\- How's tonight?_

He smiled, _Is that really coffee then?_

 _\- How about a movie and then my place or yours?_

Remembering how shit went down at his own place, and not having the time to tidy up after he fed CeeBee and shooed Cloud away…probably not his apartment.

 _Your place, if it's not too much of a trouble. :)_

 _\- Deal. I'll see you at 6 tonight outside the Grand Cinema. We can grab a quick bite before the movie._

 _Sounds wonderful. I'm looking forward to it._

They exchanged numbers and Genesis was feeling much better. Someone was interested in screwing him. That was great. Now all he had to do was remember not to get wasted and to use protection. He did well the past 10 years, so he should be fine.

"Genesis." Hollander called and Genesis followed him into his office.

They sat down and the doctor sighed, giving the redhead a minor heart attack. "Congratulations. You're all clear."

It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders and Genesis slumped into his chair, "Thank goodness because he was absolute filth."

Hollander scribbled and slapped a prescription down in front of him, "Well here's a script for you."

Taking it he read the scrawl, "PEP. Guess I'll see you in 28 days then."

"No need really. But if it eases your mind then sure."

They exchanged thanks and goodbyes with plenty well-wishing as Genesis left the office. Leaving the clinic and getting into his car, he made a mental note: **Don't fuck delivery boys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Yes this is a gay fic. I imagined the mention of Grindr would be telling enough. The order of the characters cannot be manually placed into a specific order unfortunately. [WARNING: Mentions of pharmaceutical drug misuse.]

* * *

The ordeal at the clinic drained him. He needed a place to calm down and let the stress roll off his back. Which was hard for Genesis – stress and he were in a one-sided committed relationship. Phone in hand, he scrolled through to see who he could go spend the morning with to take his mind off things.

His thumb hit T. T for Tifa. His best friend from college. She ran a café and patisserie a short drive away.

 _Hey bitch. I'm in town. I'll be round at Seventh Heaven in a tad. Let's catch up._

 _\- OMG! I haven't seen you in ages! Come come come come come! :)_

With that said, he drove out of the clinic.

Genesis had not always been careful in his life and Tifa could attest to that. They met in Psychology 101 – with Genesis being one of the very few who genuinely cared for the discipline and wanted to pursue it to its entirety. Everyone knew – if you wanted to fuck someone who couldn't care less about their grades, you do Psych 101. That was where all the teaching, business and commerce students were because they thought the course would be a ball in the park. It was the fantastic class of those who partied hard and dropped out at the end of semester. Flyers would be passed around the theatre prior to the lecture commencing:

 _Psych 101 midsession party!_

 _[A picture of a woman with large breasts and a glass of beer in each hand]_

 _Booze, Boobs and Sex!_

 _18+ only._

Genesis grimaced – sure forget your midsession tests and assignments, because tits! "Heterosexuals are gross."

Tifa sitting behind him giggled.

"Sorry." She said, still laughing.

"Are you planning on going to the party?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Nah. I'm finding it hard to keep up with the information as is. I don't need a party and a hangover to screw me over for the exam."

Genesis smiled. Finally, a decent person! "You know…I could help you if you like. Maybe we can study together?"

She grinned, "Sounds great!"

Soon after, they moved into a shared on-campus apartment together with Elena who studied political science, Aerith – a new-age spiritual vegan who nobody knew what she did, and a mature-age student named Cid who was the resident unnecessary advice giver and an aerospace engineer. It was during this time that Tifa came out to him.

"I knew you were a clit itcher." He joked as she laughed and wiped away tears. She couldn't go home. Her parents stopped answering the phone once she told them she was bisexual.

On her birthday, Genesis bought her a strap-on kit and winked. "I've been seeing you eye the vegan."

She blushed. And the pair got ready for a drag show down at the 801 – where Genesis experienced being drunk for the very first time and Tifa took pictures of him kissing a drag queen on stage. She had really been through the ringer with him. His perfectionism was constantly getting the best of him – printing out pages of completed assignments, only to tear them up and re-write them. He was overly critical of himself, but a good person to lean on when exam stress was upon them.

Every now and then, he'd toss the papers and tell her to hit the 801 with him.

"Sure." She'd say, "But this time, let's put _you_ in drag."

It was funny. He never put make up on before this, but the carved-out cheekbones, overdrawn lips and the hyper-contoured nose turned him into a not so bad looking drag artist. Even if the false eyelashes tickled him. In a curly red wig, high heels and a tight leather dress he got more attention than usual and an offer from an older dude for money in exchange for a quickie in his car. They left the club with Genesis' lipstick smeared on a man dressed as a sailor – promising to never forget what a fun night they had.

College started up again. Eventually, the stress got to him and he became careless. The breaks used to be the only time he'd hit the club or join the local parties – he'd drink himself blind, make out with some guy in a closet and one time, he drunkenly had sex with some other wasted hunk on a dining table at some rich kid's house party with all eyes on them as the crowd cheered loudly. He hated it, but he loved that feeling of being free. Of throwing caution to the wind and bringing some new man home for Cid to pound loudly on his door at 2am because they were being too loud for the old cunt. Over time his booty calls were drying up – having left a long blazing trail of heart break, there were no more cute boys left in college that he didn't have some sort of sexual connection to. Thus, on weekends he'd call Tifa to his room and say, "Drag me up, baby."

Five cosmopolitans and six pina coladas later, Genesis was on his knees getting lipstick on a fat man's dick in the restroom. Tifa would be holding his hair as he'd puke in the toilet and would shove aspirins in his pockets when he was hungover. Classes became a haze. Assignments were marked good enough, but for one course he was completely bombing. So he had a meeting with his lecturer. His obviously gay lecturer who gave him the highest grade in the class because Genesis' blow job skills at that point were impeccable.

Next semester he had anatomy. He couldn't fail anatomy. Not to mention there were cute med boys in anatomy, but between the drinking, the partying and the mindless hook ups along the strip of gay bars in inner Midgar, he couldn't remember a thing.

Until he bumped into a fellow red-head at some straight acting asshole's college party. Having had too many cocktails, he complained about his anatomy course and the futility of needing to know every single tendon and every single muscle in the body. And that was when he got hooked on modafinil – a cognitive enhancer. It was like cocaine and speed, only legal. He went from sleeping 8 hours a day like a good boy, to 5, to 3, to sleeping for 2 hours every 2-3 days. But the effects were well worth it because he could bend over for fun and complete his assignments for college.

Two weeks prior to exam week in his third year he had an unexplained panic attack in class, promptly collapsing when he stood up to leave. Waking up in hospital was scary, and Tifa was there patting his hand to reassure him. "You should see someone, Gen. You've been in the pits lately and I hate seeing you this way."

"You have panic disorder." The university psychologist told him and he wasn't quite sure what she meant.

"Well yeah I am nervous. I have an exam coming up and I can barely remember what's in the textbooks." He pulls out a 400-page book and flicks to a random page. He tried explaining to her what he could not understand about the theory of consciousness, but she interrupted him.

"Genesis..." she said calmly and he froze, "You have a condition."

He felt sick. There was another textbook he avoided reading – psychopathology and neurotransmitters. Not because he was lazy, but because he was scared he had GAD or PD. He knew he wasn't behaving normally. Sometimes he couldn't breathe for no reason, or he'd catch his leg shaking. His heart would race like he had just run a marathon and he could barely keep any food down. He'd clench his jaw while he slept, and resorted to taking barbiturates to make himself sleep. And the scary part was that his symptoms would just happen. There was no cause for his heart to beat so quickly or for him to always feel nauseous. But he didn't want it to stop him from excelling, "I just want to do my best."

"Your best will be easier to do once you get healthy again." As much as that made sense, as much as he knew it was true because he spent the past 3 years studying the field – he found it difficult to comprehend, "Have you been taking any cognitive enhancing drugs?"

A chill ran down his spine, "Yeah." He mumbled, looking at the floor, "But they're legal."

"They're legal _if_ you have a prescription which I doubt you do since you do not have ADHD or narcolepsy." She handed him a prescription, "Here. You should put more faith in the science you study."

 _40mg Lexapro_. Because if you can't make your own neurotransmitters, store bought is fine.

* * *

Sliding into a roadside park, he pulled up the handbrake and went into the store. Empty for the most part. A young woman was mopping the floors and another stood at the register.

"An Earl Grey please. With a slice of lemon on the side." He said and the girl took his order.

"Would you like something to eat with that?"

"He wants the house special." Tifa strolled in from the back and pulled out some cash from her pocket, "All on me." Genesis smiled and his long-time friend circled the counter with open arms, "Hey Sweetness!"

"Hope I'm not taking you away from all of this." He said sarcastically, waving to the empty tables in the cafe.

She rolled her eyes, "Pfft! You should see the mound of work in my office! We only just opened you know. Speaking of, isn't it a little early for you to be out of bed this morning?"

"Eugh! Kill me!" he groaned and took her by the hand, dragging her to a table. Sitting down he stared at her, deadpan, "I took your stupid advice and downloaded Grindr again."

Tifa perked up, "Oooh! What happened?"

 _What DIDN'T happen!_ "I got drunk and fucked by some disgusting kid who doesn't know what a condom and common decency is. I just got back from the doctor and I'm popping PEP now."

She frowned and stroked his arm, "Shit, Gen. Are you alright?"

He shrugged, "Well no HIV as far as the test showed, but we're waiting on the other stuff. Who knows really."

"At least you're trying to put yourself out there." Tifa smiled softly, sorry things didn't turn out as well she hoped, but glad he was at least trying again. Smirking she kicked him under the table, "Remember the hot mess you were in college?"

"OH MY GOD!" he shouted, startling Tifa's workers making one almost spill the tea she prepared for Genesis, "I never want to see Reno again."

"Ah well, at least we had _some_ fun." The waitress came by and gave Genesis his tea with his bourgeois lemon and a cake that was far too pretty to be eaten. Tifa pushed the cake towards him, "Oh you have to try this! It's a strawberry and watermelon cake with a rose scented butter cream."

"You know me and my campy heart too well." He said, cracking a laugh out of her. Taking a bite with his little golden fork he could have sworn he just came, "Mmmm! I'm so happy you quit that shitty real estate job for this!"

"Hey I got you a good deal on an apartment out of that job!"

"Ha!" he exclaimed, squeezing lemon into his tea, "The ducted has broken down. Again! And the lifts have failed at least 6 times this past year. No one likes taking 14 flights of stairs to get home, Teef!"

"Aren't you glad I didn't get you a top floor apartment." She drawled sarcastically, sticking her tongue out at him.

He flipped her the bird, popped a pill and took a sip of his tea, "So what's the goss with you?"

Tifa sighed, "Oh same old, same old. I think I am going to have a new boyfriend."

Genesis almost spat out his tea, "Really? Oh honey that's great news! When are you due?"

"I'm not pregnant!"

"I don't know. It's hard to tell these days…"

"I really hope you don't talk to your patients like this."

"Believe me, I really wish I could." She laughed at that, only because she didn't know that not all of his patients understood reason. "So…what's he like? Describe him in words I can understand."

Tifa blushed. Genesis knew he had to be good and that she was super keen if she was blushing. "He's nice."

"In other words, boring. Okay got it. Thanks, Tifa."

"Hahaha! No!" she slapped his hand, "He's a software engineer working at Shinra Corp."

"Oooh fancy."

"We're not official yet. He says he has a few things to talk through with me first before he can ask me to be his girlfriend. I'd tell you more, but I think it's better that you meet him in person."

"Fair enough. Especially after that last one. I was expecting her to be this lovely individual, but no! Grade A bitch!"

 _Fuck Scarlet!_ Customers came in and Tifa checked the clock.

"What you up to later today?" she asked.

Finishing up his cake and secretly wishing there was more, he paused to think for a moment, "Groceries. RuPaul. Cleaning. Maybe some reading. Oh, and another Grindr date. Only this guy is actually pretty hot."

"Can I see?"

"Tifa! You know I only kiss and tell."

"Truer words have never been spoken."

Back home, he stumbled in with some groceries, careful not to step on the yapping dog at his feet. Placing his bags on the kitchen counter, he made a quick chicken salad and tossed a raw wing to CeeBee. Turning the TV on to RuPaul's Drag Race, he curled up on the couch with his salad, periodically checking his phone for a message from this 'Angel' person. It was about 4 hours until they were to meet and plans had changed. Apparently, the guy wanted to go to Genesis' place after the movie instead – it was his first time on Grindr. Upon reading that he snorted as he carted around his trolley in the supermarket. No wonder such a hot guy was so interested in him. It was his first time on the morally depraved app that is Grindr.

After his show, he changed the bed sheets, did some light cleaning around the house, a load of laundry, brushed his fluffball of a dog and got dressed in a simple red button down shirt and black jeans.

"What do you think CeeBee? Do I look dandy?"

His dog yawned and trotted away.

He glared at its fluffy butt, "Thanks darling."

With half an hour left, he grabbed his wallet and keys, swung his coat over his shoulders at the door and left for his date. It was the tail end of summer and the chill was starting to creep in – it was the perfect weather to snag a man off the street and into his bed.

The theatre wasn't too far from his place, a short walk about three blocks away. Taking out his phone, Angel messaged:

 _\- Traffic wasn't too bad today, I'm a little early. I'm waiting on a bench in the lobby. You don't have to rush :)_

Genesis smiled. At least the guy was good on his word and isn't late. That was a good sign. Reaching the cinema he took in a deep breath and pushed through the doors. His hands were sweaty, cheeks flushed – he felt like a teenager all over again.

"Hello." Genesis turned around at the deep voice.

And there he was. Standing at 6ft tall with a broad, muscular build, long sleeves rolled up to reveal thick, hairy forearms. Genesis' knees almost gave in.

"Hi." He squeaked, sticking out his hand limply, "I'm Genesis."

"Angeal." The gorgeous man smiled, shaking his hand. Blue eyes twinkling enough to make the redhead swoon.

"Has anyone ever told you you're attractive?"

Angeal cocked his head to the side, "No, not really. Why are you asking that?"

The redhead raised a brow at him. He had to be kidding. Pointing to himself he said, "Look at me." He pointed to Angeal. "Now look at you."

The man shrugged, "Eh. Whatever floats your boat I suppose." He laughed. _He laughed!_ And it was a good laugh.

Clearing his throat Genesis pointed at the movie board. "So…any suggestions?"

Angeal furrowed his brow, "Hmm…Finding Dory?"

Genesis stared at him blankly, "You want to see a child's movie about a fish with amnesia?"

It must be so easy to be so hot. Because as quickly as Genesis asked, they had spent oodles of money on popcorn and drinks and sat their asses in the far back row to the far left, segregating themselves from the screaming children.

When the movie started, Angeal leaned to the left towards Genesis with a mouthful of popcorn, "Thanks."

Genesis waved him off and pecked at his popcorn.

Aside from the occasional dumb loudly spoken question by a child (or the crying, or the yelling, or the LOOK IT'S DORY) it wasn't a bad film. Genesis identified with that cranky octopus for most of it, but he had to admit, that when he saw those shell trails Dory's parents made he did shed a few tears.

"What did you think?" Angeal asked as Genesis binned their empty popcorn and drink cartons at the exit.

"It was alright I suppose. Didn't think you would be such a softie."

Angeal smiled, "You're softer than you think."

Genesis opened his mouth to say something inappropriate about softness, but the children squealing around them was a little off putting, "You want to ditch this place and chat somewhere…uh… _quieter._ "

The man laughed, "Sure."

Taking Genesis by the hand, Angeal whipped out his car keys and headed for the parking lot. Of course, the man had an SUV and not a shitty mom-style hatchback Genesis drove around because his funds were wasted on college fees. Strapping in, Angeal turned on the engine, the radio playing some old-school rock.

"You live nearby?" he asked.

"Yeah. I walked here actually."

"Oh? Rich kid." He chuckled, pulling out of the park and heading to the road.

Genesis rolled his eyes, "Bah! Are my parents wealthy? Yeah, I mean my mom's a lawyer and my dad's an actuary – well was. He's retired now. But wait until you see my awful apartment that I can barely afford – take a left on the roundabout."

"Thanks. Oh…So they don't help you out?"

"They paid my rent, insurance and bills for college. After I graduated I was on my own – thankfully I had a graduate position before finishing up."

"Nice. What'd you study? Do I keep going straight?"

"Just straight, left again at the next lights and then right. I studied psychology."

The lights turned red and Angeal stopped, "Really? So are you a psychologist."

Genesis laughed dryly, "It only took me almost a decade, but yeah."

Angeal raised his brows, "You must be really smart. Is that a PhD?"

"Post-doc."

"Damn…" the light turned green and Angeal took the turn, "And I thought four years of undergrad was too much."

The redhead groaned, "Believe me. Not a day went by where I didn't think about killing myself."

Angeal laughed, "Guess it prepares you to empathise with the people you're helping."

This Angeal guy was pretty great. Easy to talk to, nice to look at, didn't drive like a maniac. Angeal whistled when they pulled up next to Genesis' apartment.

"It even has a lobby."

"Eugh. Trust me honey, it's not that much. You can park in the underground parking; my lot came with two parking spots but I only needed the one."

The man smirked at him, "Two parking spots? And you say you're not rich…"

Genesis shook his head, "It's a dumb real estate tactic to create this illusion of justifying spending half your earnings on a shoebox. It's so hard to find decently priced places with only one parking spot here."

"Fair point."

Car parked, Angeal grabbed a small bag from the car and they headed to the elevator. In minutes, they were on the seventh floor.

"Oh before we head in." Genesis said, putting the key to the door, "Do you like small, fuzzy animals?"

Angeal folded his arms and grinned, "Do you have a small, fuzzy animal?"

Opening the door, Genesis' dog yapped loudly at the strange new man. They were instant friends. The two men kicked off their shoes and Angeal dumped his bag by the couch. Fresh new tin of expensive 'Organic Earth Life Balance Plus Salmon and Pumpkin Premium Protein Dog Food' plopped into an expensive Peter Alexander ceramic and silver dog bowl. Pet fed he sank into his lounge, legs crossed and arms spread along the top of the couch.

Angeal sat next to him. "You should probably take off your coat."

Genesis raised a brow, "Alright then mother." He joke and tossed his coat onto a lounge chair, "Better?"

He could feel the man eye-fucking him through his clothes – looking him over like he was hungry. Genesis looked over to the clock on the wall – 9pm. Not a bad time to head to bed.

"So…you wanna you know?"

"Not a fan of foreplay are you?" he chuckled and pulled Genesis onto his lap.

The redhead smirked, "Well if you want to fuck on the couch that's up to you."

"What about the dog?" Angeal asked looking down at the fuzzball standing on the coffee table.

"Eugh!" Genesis picked the little liability up, opened the door to the spacious balcony and placed him on the tiny sad grass patch outside. "No barking."

Closing the door, he turned back to the hunk on the couch who was now topless and alive and gorgeous and he breathes. He reciprocated – plucked away at the buttons on his shirt and shrugged it off. Angeal bit his lip as the redhead tugged at the belt of his pants.

"Let me get that for you," he said, getting up and running his hands down Genesis' body, "You're incredible."

Genesis flushed slightly, aside from his dick, he also loved getting his ego stroked. Big hands played with his belt buckle and his pants and underwear were pulled down. Angeal hummed deep in his throat at the sight of his one-night lover's rosy dick and the feel of a firm, round ass in his hands. The redhead resisted all temptation to just shove his manhood down the other man's throat as thick fingers ghosted over his puckered entrance. He took the dick into his mouth, sucking firmly, his tongue raking along the sensitive underside, lapping up the precum that oozed into his mouth.

Genesis groaned – his head tossed backwards, a hand in thick, dark hair as Angeal sucked up and down his dick in strong, steady movements. The guy was good, but not varied. Not that it mattered to Genesis who was content enough that he had a man who was this perfect blowing him in his living room.

"Oh fuck." He moaned, grip tightening in the man's hair. He could _feel_ him chuckling around his own dick rammed in his throat. He shivered, bucking a little. Angeal pulled away and Genesis let out a breath he had not known he was holding.

"Get on the couch on all fours," Angeal instructed, voice husky in Genesis' ear and the redhead immediately complied.

Ass in the air, cock dribbling he watched the man bring over the bag he had to behind Genesis.

"What's that?" he breathed out, voice softened by lust.

The other man smirked, "Lube and some secrets."

Genesis moaned, "Fuck I love secrets."

Angeal smirked, got on his knees and leant forward. His warm breath spilt over Genesis' ass and the redhead became lightheaded just from the thought about what was going to happen. His face burrowed between his cheeks, long silky tongue working him open with wet, warm strokes. Genesis moaned as the man ate him out, licked over his tight hole and tongue fucking him. Cock leaking, he wanted to be fucked – badly.

He rocked against his face, Angeal squeezing his ass with his beefy man hands, "Mmm. Come on, take those pants off honey. Let me suck your cock."

Angeal shivered at those words, "How about I just fuck you in the ass all night?"

Genesis smirked, "Fine by me. As long as you fuck me hard."

The man chuckled, "Alright, let me get ready."

He reached into his bag and turned away from him. He pulled out some lube and what looked to be a long metal rod, but Genesis didn't seem to care about it because he was enjoying the view of firm, muscular ass. He did care about the condom though which looked like it was being rolled down his dick – at least from the motion.

"Are you ready?" Angeal said.

"Fuck yes."

He turned around – stark naked. Dick standing at attention. Genesis' eyes drank him – from the sexy face, to the broad shoulders, the hard chest and the solid abs, and the huge di-

His grin faded, eyes widening. "Oh." That was all he could say really.

The man had a plastic dong.

All confidence in Angeal faded and he quickly pulled up his pants, "Sorry for wasting your time."

Genesis snapped out of his daze, "No no no! Wait!" he got up and grabbed him by the arm, "Wait – just – sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

Angeal pulled away, "Don't worry about it. It's fine I can just…leave."

"Leave?" Genesis sighed, "I'm sorry. I was shocked. It's not every day that _that_ happens."

"You were expecting a real man?"

"What? Sweetie you are a real man. But when I'm expecting dick don't fault me for being a little surprised it's not the usual flesh and blood kind. Come on…let's work through this."

"I don't need your counselling and guidance if that's what you mean."

Genesis groaned, "I really just meant to fuck because I am really turned on and your amazingly cut body is not helping. So if you leave right now I am going to be so upset because…look! Look at what will slip through my fingers."

Angeal had his head down – switching between accepting and denying what Genesis was saying. "Am I really that attractive?"

The redhead smiled, wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his shoulder, "I think so. You have a good face and it's obvious you work out and take care of yourself. Not to mention you have your own customisable fuck stick. That's pretty handy."

Angeal laughed and turned around, reciprocating the hug, "Sorry I got so defensive."

"Not a problem. I imagine this would be hard for you." The man nodded.

"Not as hard as you." He joked, squeezing Genesis' dick. The redhead gasped and Angeal laughed, "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Genesis nodded, "I might not be able to reciprocate, but I can entertain you at least."

The man shrugged, "It's got a built-in vibrator and internal attachment. It's all good."

The redhead smirked, "Sounds great." He said and kissed him, full and hard, hands grasping at his firm pecs and his hard cock pressed against his muscular thigh, "Fuck me, Angeal. Bend me over and make me your whore."

Angeal couldn't deny him. Not when he asked so nicely. With one arm he flung Genesis down onto the couch – his sweet ass up and exposed. Slicking his dick up with lube in one hand, he pressed his thick thumb into the redhead's tight hole. Genesis groaned – it was taunting him, wide enough to make him feel good, but not long enough to hit him right where he needed it to, just barely grazing the perimeter of his prostate.

"Fuck…" he moaned, pushing back and slowly fucking himself on the thumb, "Just shove your massive cock inside of me already."

Angeal smirked, "That's not very polite. I think you need to say the magic word."

Genesis snorted, "Oh you want to play that game, huh? Well then please daddy, fuck me in the ass. Better?"

The man laughed, "You're adorable." In one steady movement, he filled his ready ass with all 8 inches of cock he had to offer.

Genesis thought he died. He was full. Fuller than he had ever been. And with each inch deeper he went, the more stimulation and stroking his pleasure centre got. He was never a size queen, but damn had it been a while since he had something that big inside. Thanking every god he knew for the existence of lube, Genesis moaned, loud. Loud enough for everyone on his floor and floors above and below to hear that he was getting fucked good by a sexy man.

Angeal grabbed his hips, groaning at the tightness and the resistance of his lover's ass. He struck him on the bottom, Genesis gasping at the sharp, hot sting.

"Hit me again," he whined, voice husky as sweat dripped down his face. Angeal slapped him again, "Mmm! Harder!"

 _Smack!_ Hard enough to have Genesis almost bounce off his cock. "Fuck, Angeal…"

The man's nails sank into his firm ass cheeks, watching his dick go in and out of the tight pink hole. "Damn Genesis." He moaned, as the redhead pushed against him, fucking himself harder and faster on Angeal's cock.

He got the point. Reaching around he stroked him firmly, ripping out a loud whine from Genesis as he fucked him hard and fast into the couch. Red hair a mess, face smothered by a cushion, blanketed by the hot, hard muscled body of the strong man on top of him. Warm kisses assaulted his neck – he took that mouth into his own. Kissing him with intense passion – tongues twisting with lust, hands touching, back arched. Angeal shivered and Genesis was getting dangerously close.

Angeal pounded him, grunting with each sharp thrust sending tingles through his lover's body. His hand slathered with Genesis' precum, ears filled with his moaning, eyes seeing him thrash and buck and move to meet each thrust. He tightened his grip and with one loud shout of his name Genesis came hard – ass clenching enough to make thrusting in and out of him harder. He shook, face red, feeling the pleasure intensify with each long, hard push that cock inside of him did. It was almost too much for him, his orgasm still rolling as the man continued to fuck him.

With a few more thrusts, Angeal bottomed out deep inside Genesis, tensing and quaking as each wave of his climax hit him. After he caught his breath, he pulled out, falling into open arms below.

"Fuck that was good." He whispered, placing a kiss on the redhead's collarbone.

Genesis smiled, brushing away dark hair from Angeal's handsome face, "That was the best I've been fucked in a long while."

The man perked up, "Really?"

"Yeah. Not many men eat me out. And I go crazy for it."

Angeal chuckled. "You're gorgeous, you know that. You deserve to be happy."

Genesis stopped stroking him and looked down at the man below who stared back at him. Angeal frowned, "You look upset."

"Yeah…I used to have a boyfriend." _Sort of, you liar._ "But things…didn't work out." _Because you fucked up big time._ "I don't think relationships are for me." _Liar – you don't sit around on your ass when you get home being sad about having no one for no reason._ "But you on the other hand. I think you'd make a great boyfriend. You're funny, you're sweet, you're good in bed, and you're fucking hot. Whoever you end up with would be really fortunate to have you." _And whoever ends up with me better count their lucky stars, because I'm absolute shit to have a relationship with._

"Thanks." Angeal smiled, "I hope you try, maybe later on. I'll be honest with you. I got onto Grindr to see what sex would be like with someone you know…not like me. I want to have a girlfriend, but I haven't told her about _this._ This wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. You're not a bad person, Genesis. You're definitely better than most."

Genesis raised a brow, not really caring that he was an experiment, "You going to go get her after this?"

Angeal laughed, "Yeah. I think I will."

The pair got cosy and rested. Talked about their careers, the sad state of their country's economic management, environmental issues and dumb things they did after college – like breaking into the Dean's backyard to skinny dip in their pool. At midnight Angeal got up.

"You can stay the night if you like." Genesis said.

"I'd love to but I can't." he said, pulling on his pants and looking for his shirt, "I've got something on in the morning."

"Oh…Well have a safe trip then."

"Will do."

With his clothes on, Angeal leant in for a welcomed kiss, "Thank you by the way."

"Eugh don't thank me. I'm not a whore."

"Yeah, you're really underselling yourself." He joked, getting a laugh out of Genesis.

With one last final goodbye, Angeal left.

Genesis relaxed on the couch. Drifting back into loneliness slowly, only to have a whining sound from the balcony cut into his contemplation. Turning around his dog was clawing at the glass balcony doors. He rolled back over and put some pants on.

"Come in." he said, opening the door for CeeBee, "At least I have you to keep me company."

* * *

It was a Sunday. A boring, lazy day for Genesis to catch up on reading and go down to the complex's gym for cardio. Taking his medicine in the morning, he made himself a tea and got cosy with his dog in his lap as they watched Game of Thrones. Midway through the red wedding he got a text message.

Tifa.

 _\- Genesissss! OMG! He came over to my place this morning with roses and he asked me out! I HAVE A BF!_

"Oh my god!" he squealed, smiling widely as he texted back his friend, _That's great news! I am so happy for you! Pics or it didn't happen. ;)_

She sent him a picture. He spat out his tea all over his dog who scampered away at the liquid assault.

It was Angeal.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Longer than usual chapter – but shit gets crazy kinky. [Warnings: Mentions of legal recreational drug use.]

* * *

Dry spell. It was about time. Two (reasonably) successful hook-ups down, and then…nothing. For 3 whole weeks if he didn't get laid tonight! He lived in a city of over eight million people, and not one decent person found him good enough to bang. Granted, most people probably are just indecent.

Because nothing turned Genesis on more than a picture of an erect penis and a wrinkly ball sack.

Putting his pumpkin soup into the staff microwave, he smiled at the speech pathologist who walked into the kitchen.

"Good afternoon!" Elfé, cheery as always, started up the Nespresso, "How's the day been for you?"

"You're kidding, right?" he said, taking a slurp from his coffee, "I honestly cannot wait for this day to end. I've had two people cancel on me already and I haven't even had my lunch yet."

She groaned, "You're telling me. The kids are always awful on Fridays. They're just so distracted you know? It's hard to teach them anything when all they want to do is pretend it's the weekend and cuddle with their mom or wander off to play."

"Damn. Aren't the parents meant to be keeping up with what you teach at home?"

"Yeah, but that relies on the parents being disciplined too. No joke, I bet half of the kids I take care of wouldn't have to see me if their parents just tried to you know, parent."

Genesis shrugged and took his meal out of the beeping microwave, "Welcome to being a health professional, my dear. Everyone thinks if you just drop yourself into therapy it's enough to fix you up."

"Yeah…Not like it's a process of development or anything." She said sarcastically while pouring soy milk into her coffee.

The psychologist gasped, "Oh no, don't be silly Elfé. We just stick some bandaids on them and they're right as rain. Forget those strategies and exercises we give them to practice at home, that's just us not wanting to do our jobs."

Elfé laughed loudly, "And this is why I like you. You get me."

"We're all therapists, fighting the same damn war, honey."

"Yeah." She sat with him at the small round dining table, adding sugar to her drink, pensively watching her co-worker burn his tongue on hot soup. "Hey...I have this kid who won't talk."

Genesis raised a brow at her, "Shocking. It's almost like you're a speech pathologist."

She rolled her eyes at him while he sniggered to himself, "Anyway…he has autism and we had a report from an ENT specialist. There's nothing physically wrong with him and there is no history of injury or anything. His parents said that he used to talk, but one day he just stopped. Weird, huh?"

Well that _was_ odd. Genesis had a class or two on speech and linguistics. While certainly not an expert in the field, he knew enough to consider lack of pathology unusual, "Hmm…did you book an MRI? Could be neurological."

Elfé sighed, "No neurological deficit in speech and language."

"Odd."

"Indeed. I'm getting the feeling he doesn't have a speech or oral and throat related problem, but maybe something more psychological?"

The psychologist nodded, "It's a possibility. How has he been doing in therapy with you?"

"Well…it's hard to say with kids with autism. Some are really into it, and others are just indifferent. He's been with me for over 3 months now and he hasn't even tried. I do think he can speak, I just don't think he wants to. He will make sounds like grunts, groans, cries and whines and he clearly understands what is going on. Sometimes he will correct the others, but try to get him to do anything and…nothing."

Genesis hummed and thought for a moment, "Are the parents often with you?"

"Of course. His mother needs to learn the exercises and what to look for in his progress and development. I have had sessions just with him, but, like I said, nothing." She pondered for a moment, "Do you think it's the parents being there?"

He shrugged, "Maybe. Autism is difficult to deal with for parents who don't understand. Have they seen a psychologist before?"

"They saw a mental health nurse as a family at the children's hospital who counselled them about autism early on. They stopped seeing her after a few sessions."

Genesis frowned, "Why?"

Elfé groaned, "You're going to hate this one. She couldn't legally see them because they refused to get him vaccinated again…and they thought a lot of what she said about the vaccines not causing the autism was – "

"Eugh! Don't even finish that sentence!" Aside from unsolicited dick pics, uninformed parents who thought they were medical experts also pissed Genesis off. With a muttered 'I warned you' from the speech pathologist, he pressed into his temples and rubbed away the minor headache he had from being reminded such people exist, "Well I don't know why he would stop talking. But there could be several psychological factors – abuse, negatively associated praise, poor social performance. It certainly doesn't sound like the nurse had enough time to thoroughly go through what accommodations the parents needed to make for their son."

"Right. I guess if he doesn't like how his parents are or whatever, he might not open up to me because I work so closely with them."

"Yeah, certainly. Kids value trust and he probably doesn't trust you because of your reporting relationship with his mother. I mean I'm sure she's a lovely lady, but…you know."

"No no, I get you." She said, going back to her coffee while Genesis stirred his steaming soup, "So…I guess I should refer him to a psychologist."

Genesis smiled, "That would be wise."

"Right! I'll have a chat with his mother about seeing one. Would you mind me recommending you? It's just easier for me to pass you his file."

"Sure." He said, _YES! NEW CLIENT WHO ISN'T A PAINFUL-TO-DEAL-WITH ADULT!_ "Just let his mother know – with kids, we meet the parents afterwards."

"Not a problem." Elfé finished up her drink, "His session will be done in 45 minutes. When are you free?"

Genesis checked the time – 1:58 pm, "Well I had a cancellation at 3 so…perfect timing."

She beamed at him, "Great! Thank you, Genesis."

"Not a problem." Despite his professionalism, Genesis was enthused. He didn't have to sit around bored in his office waiting for the 4pm appointment.

Pumpkin soup sufficiently cooled down, he flicked through his phone. Spam emails, promotions from stores he likes but can rarely afford most of the things, and Grindr. Because of course he would be getting messages during his lunch break.

Nothing really fascinated him. A skinny dude wanted him to top – something Genesis did once and never wishes to speak of again. A large guy reacted violently to the redhead turning him down:

 _\- Fuck you you ugly fucking cumslut whore!1_

 _Eugh..._ he thought.

 _Then why did you bother messaging me if I'm so ugly?_

 _\- I wanted to see you for who you really are! A stupid, ugly fat bitch_

 _You're one to talk, Jubba._ He smirked at that comeback and was ready to press the block button until an ad banner popped up – accidentally hitting it instead.

"Fuck!" he shouted, preparing for malware to have non-consensual coitus with his new phone.

But the advertisement was actually legitimate.

 _Adonis – the land of eternal male appreciation._

Genesis frowned, _the fuck is this?_

 _Come join us for a wine and dine at our premier restaurant and bar. Find yourself a sophisticated man and venture into the den._

The den?

 _3 levels of sexual bliss._

 _Oh dear_...

 _Basement: porn cinemas – watch your favourite actors, get hot and heavy with another man._

 _Purgatory: Bar and dancefloor – enjoy grinding with other men, hook-up in one of our many discreet rooms, enjoy fetish specific zones, or put on a show with your skills and talent. Perfect for meet and greet. Poles of all types provided._

 _Ascension: Top floor – consists of multiple hook-up rooms, orgy floor, nude-only access areas, spa and sauna._

 _*Free lube and condoms are available at many dispensaries around the establishment_

With all his years of living in Midgar, Genesis had no idea such a place even existed. He heard about them for straight people, but a men's only hub? Looking at the pictures, the place looked new and had taken over a bar he used to frequent which served quality drinks and food. It seems it was renamed and rebranded under new management.

He was curious. Even just a tiny bit. It was probably the unsatisfactory conversations and unsavoury personalities he was encountering on Grindr for 3 weeks that was making him feel like this was a good idea. But really, his sex life was starved and he was feeling needy. Like that one time in college where he quit his vices cold turkey in his honours year only to then beg Tifa to fuck him with a strap-on. She declined and knocked him out with Phenergan tablets to hopefully have him forget how cringeworthy he was being. It didn't work. But the memory of it certainly kicked him into line over how badly he relied on sex to validate himself.

He committed the place to memory. Maybe if he gets really desperate he might consider it.

* * *

"Hi there." He said, leaning forward in his leather lounge chair across from his patient, "I'm Dr. Genesis Rhapsodos, but you can just call me Genesis. Now I know you've been seeing Elfé for speaking things. But I'm not here for that. In my office you can do whatever you want. You don't have to talk. I've got paper and crayons, you can draw all day if you like. Or watch a video. I can read you a book. We can even play some games together. I've got Jenga, chess…I think I've got Battleships and Pictionary somewhere. But yeah. You can treat this like free time."

The boy was nervous. Eyes drawn to the carpet, posture stiff. He looked around the room with suspicion. The psychologist smiled, lowered and softened his voice, "You have nothing to worry about. I promise you that, anything that you say in this room, no one except for myself will find out. So your mom, your dad, even Elfé. They won't know, okay? Because I'm not like Elfé. I'm a special doctor. I'm a brain and feelings and thinking doctor. So if you have anything on your mind – good things, bad things. I'm the person for you to let know so I can help you with what you're thinking and feeling. Because no one wants to be having bad thoughts, especially since they hurt, right? Does that sound okay to you?"

No response. Working with kids on something as abstract as emotions and thoughts was hard – especially with children on the spectrum, that whole theory of mind thing wasn't really a thing to them. Genesis got up, pulled out a new pack of Crayolas from his desk and a stack of printing paper from the printer.

"Well. Here's some crayons and some paper." He said, putting the materials down on the coffee table in front of the kid, "Feel free to do whatever you want. But…if you want me to know something, because I can help you without anyone knowing, please let me know. I'm a doctor. If you fall down and hurt yourself, you have to show the doctor where it hurts for them to help, right?" The boy nodded. _OH THANK GOD!_

"Now…Do you want anything to eat or drink? You can take your time to decide. It's alright."

The boy opened the pack of crayons and drew a glass, then coloured it in orange. Genesis pondered for a moment, "Orange juice?"

The kid nodded.

"Alright then. I'm sure we have some in the staff fridge. I'll be just a minute."

The boy needed to trust him and to do so, he needed to trust the boy, so he headed out of his office and closed the door behind himself. Pouring out a glass of orange juice in the staff kitchenette he had a peek into the waiting room. Empty. He frowned, odd. Shouldn't the boy's mother be waiting for him? Putting the juice carton in the fridge, he went back to his office, slowly – letting the boy have as much time as he possibly could give him just for being gone to fetch some juice. Back inside, he closed the door and smiled at him.

"Here's your juice." He said. The boy accepted it and took a long sip.

Genesis sat back down into his therapist chair; the kid continued to draw. "Is it annoying if I look at you?" he asked.

The boy shrugged.

"Alright. Fair warning though, I will ask you questions. Just let me know when I ask too much and I will stop."

He nodded.

Picking up his clipboard from his desk behind him, Genesis created his own profile.

 _Name: Denzel C._

 _Age: 7_

 _Preconditions: Diagnosed with autism. Does not speak – may not be pathologically related; has been seeing a speech pathologist._

 _Denzel, whilst not very responsive in the traditional sense, does appear to understand what I have said to him. He has taken to drawing by my suggestion without protest and had used these methods to make a request of me (ie, to bring him orange juice)._

"What do you normally do in your spare time?"

Denzel raised his head a little at the question. He took a new piece of paper from the pile and drew, once done he lifted it up and showed the psychologist.

Squinting, Genesis put on his glasses, "Oh, TV? What shows on TV do you watch?"

The kid drew again. Two pigs – one in an orange dress and another in blue overalls. _Shows with pigs? Kid's show, right? Hmmm,_ "Peppa pig?"

He nodded, and Genesis smiled. "Well you're in luck. Because I just so happen to have Peppa Pig hiding in this room. Can you find her?"

The boy looked around him, got out of his seat and explored his surroundings. He pointed to the filing cabinet. Genesis shook his head, "Nope, not in there." Regardless, the kid tried to open it – locked.

Clicking his pen back on, the psychologist made a note.

 _We are playing the Peppa Pig game. He asked if she was hiding with the files – I said no, yet he still tried to open it. He is motioning for the key. Now he is looking at the bookshelf, I think he got distracted by the holographic spine of one of the children's books I have. He just opened my bar fridge, now he is checking the display cabinet. It is completely glass, but he is trying to look at it from all angles. He found the toy sitting on the window sill. An obvious and easy to spot location, however he tuned his inspections to places specific to keeping something hidden._

Denzel smiled, "Can I keep it?"

Genesis was taken aback. _He spoke!_ "Sure." He said, feeling bemused as the child played with the plush toy.

"The orange juice has bits in it. I don't want it."

"You don't have to drink it if you don't want it." He said, and the boy moved it aside, "Can I ask you something, Denzel?" he asked, having to repeat the question because the boy started singing the Peppa Pig theme song.

"Yeah."

"Remember that Elfé told you to come to see me?"

"Yeah."

"Well she wanted you to come here because you wouldn't talk. She was hoping maybe I could help understand why."

The boy looked up blankly, "Elfé's classes are boring."

Genesis bit down a laugh, "Yeah, no one likes phonetics."

"And you're a boy."

 _Oh dear, if it weren't for him being non-neurotypical I'd be worried he'd become a sexist._ The psychologist picked his pen back up, "That I am. Is that why you are comfortable talking to me?"

"I like Peppa Pig." He said, "My mum hates Peppa Pig. She said because it's a girl's show and I'm not allowed to watch it."

 _OH DEAR._ "I see. Well I don't think it's a girl's show. I think it's a cartoon about pigs jumping in muddy puddles." _Notes: Reward dissatisfaction?_ "A new question. If you do something like clean your room, or something your mom asks you to do, what does your mother do after that?"

The boy thought for a bit, playing with Peppa's ears, "She tries to hug me or touch me."

"Do you like when she does that?"

"No. I didn't like doing chores, but I have to or she would get mad. And then she wants me to do more like hugging and I don't want that."

 _Has displayed signs of tactile aversion/defensiveness and persistent indirect eye contact._ "You go to school, do you have friends there?"

Denzel shook his head, "Everyone thinks I'm weird."

"That's not fair. I think you're cool. You managed to tell me to get you a glass of orange juice without using words. That's impressive. But you know, speaking is really important. It helps people understand you, so they know not to touch you because you don't like it. Have you told your mother?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Sometimes I say things and people get mad."

"Say things like what?"

"I don't know. Anything."

 _Hmm. Definitely has not received counselling or behavioural lessons from a support worker._

"Are you finished asking?"

Genesis looked up from his notes. The kid was fidgeting – itching to do something other than sit and talk. If he pressed further he'd probably end up having an Elfé-esque situation of distrust and silence. He nodded, "For now, yes. You can go back to drawing and playing if you like."

When the clock hit 4, the session was over and the psychologist led the boy out of his office and down into the waiting room. A woman came over, spritzed her hand with sanitiser before shaking Genesis' hand.

"Thank you for having a look at him, Doctor. I'm Denzel's mother." She said.

Genesis had seen his fair share of OCD. He smiled, appearing unfazed by her actions, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Did he behave himself?"

"He was lovely."

"What did you talk about?"

 _Oh boy._ If Genesis wasn't such a professional he would have rolled his eyes at her, "I'm sorry, but I cannot discuss my sessions with people aside from the client. However, I think it may be beneficial for me to see you personally just to understand your perspective as his parent."

She frowned at him, "I'm not crazy, if that's what you're implying. My son can't talk."

He didn't have the time or the care to even bother with humouring her. Pulling out his card and handing it to the woman he said, "Autism can be difficult for parents to manoeuvre. All I am asking for is information to help understand your son's environment and to potentially give you the support and skills needed for his enrichment. It's very difficult to be a psychologist for someone who cannot speak for themselves."

With a frown, she took his card. "I'll talk to my husband about it."

"Lovely." He said, waving goodbye to them all. With a smile, he turned on his heel and shook another patient's hand, "Good to see you again, Mr Yang! Come on through!"

* * *

Long day at work meant more coffee than usual for a Friday afternoon. The group therapy session at six for the drug addicted went smoothly, but by the time the clock hit eight he was more ready to collapse on the floor than to close his office.

Bus late, he leant against the shelter, watching other fellow miserable and tired white collar workers seething at the sad excuse of a transport system their city had. Pulling out his phone, he popped in his earphones and listened to some music while playing Crossy Road. A notification flashed up.

 _You have received 2 new messages_

He glared at his phone. He was exhausted, the last thing he needed right now was a booty call. But that triple shot espresso he had was doing wonders at making his brain feel like he was on crack and his body like it was hit by a semi-trailer.

He figured he could at least humour himself a little.

First message: _Hey there, boy. Nice ass. ;)_

Not the best opening line, and not to mention how much Genesis hated being called a 'boy', but hey! A compliment! Those were nice. He checked the guy's profile – no picture, but a lovely line that read "Huge dicked sugar daddy! Want to fuck good hot young boy pussy. Send nudes. I work corporate, so cum to my office for a cream filling ;)"

This was the level of class that Genesis the professional psychologist and former researcher and associate of the University of Midgar attracted.

His inbox was taking quite the hit. Not unusual for a Friday night, and considering that the city's gay strip was only a short walk away. It had been a while since he last went to a club, and lord knew he needed a drink.

Turning heel and leaving behind the already 20 minutes late bus behind, he crossed the road, ventured through the large inner city park with towering trees, numerous water fountains, sculptures and mosaic footpaths to Loveless Avenue. Posters of drag shows, burlesque, nightclubs, plays and art advertised at the theatre and on street lamps. Rainbow flags hung in shop windows, tattoo parlours flaunted provocative sample work, adult stores, fetish stores and bars with puns for names.

He was curious. Too curious. _How bad could it be?_

He took his pick for one of the more relaxing bars – Adonis. Of course it had to be Adonis – it used to be a really good restaurant. He chewed his lip. Did he really want to go into a place which had a den of sinners? Genesis shook his head. No. He's not really looking for sex, at least not like that, he just wants to hang out with dudes and eat something at a nice sit-down place for a good light meal and quality drinks. He was pretty curious to see if they changed the menu or if the food was still amazing.

He took a step inside. _Stay cool. You're not here for THAT part of this place, you want something tasty to end your day on a high note with._ He ordered a white wine and a "Oooh, salmon pesto spaghetti with avocado and lime."

The waiter winked, "House classic."

Genesis preferred these places now that he was getting bitter and old. Nightclubs were great and all, until you're older than 50% of the attendees. Not to mention, it was nice going to a place where sex, drugs and alcohol were not the only thing on the menu. Food and drink arrived; he flicked through his messages. Nothing was really biting, just requests for nudes, dick pics and men being weirdos. At least the food was still great.

"A drink from a man at the bar."

Genesis looked up, "Oh." The waiter placed it on his table by his half-eaten meal. "Did he give a name?"

"No. But he did call you the prettiest man in the room."

The redhead smirked, "And you knew it was me?"

He laughed, "He eventually pointed you out, but let's pretend I never said that."

Genesis took a sip. Mojito. He liked mojitos. Scanning the bar he tried to see who it was, but with most of the guys having their backs turned it was hard to tell. What a shame, he thought, with him sitting here, one hand feeding himself and the other shopping for men online when there was someone out there who was interested.

His phone buzzed. New message.

 _\- Hi_

Usually he wouldn't bother with single word messages, but what the heck, why not. It could be the mysterious guy considering how close they were on the distance indicator.

 _Hi_

 _\- Are you the guy at Adonis?_

He bit his lip and looked up and around. This shit was exciting. But he couldn't see anyone looking at him.

 _Yeah. Were you the guy who bought me a drink?_

 _\- Was it too forward?_

Smiling now. This guy was sweet. Doing a quick profile check he was a little concerned. It was empty save for his details: 35 years old, 6'1, 200 pounds, fit, black. _Well at least he would have a great body._

 _Not too forward at all. In fact, probably not forward enough. Want to say hi?_

Now he was worried he was being a little forward. Finishing up his food, he sipped his wine, hoping the guy wasn't some creep jerking off to his picture and fantasy in the bathroom. The waiter came by to take his plate and empty wine glass.

"Any luck, hun?"

Genesis shook his head, "Well, he found me on Grindr, but I think he's a little shy to come say hi."

"Hmm. Let me put in a word."

"Thanks."

Another great thing about these sorts of establishments – quality service. Just ignore the fact that Adonis had a basement level and two other floors on top of the bar and restaurant – floors dedicated to hooking up, enjoying the porn cinema, nude erotic dancing and getting laid in one of their many private rooms, for a price of course.

Tapping away at his phone, he heard the grinding of a chair against floorboards and someone sitting across from him.

 _Fuck!…Fuck…_

"Hello." He said, voice deep and with a guarded professionalism.

Genesis was in a trance. "H-Hi."

The man smiled, "Sorry I didn't ask for permission."

"You're excused."

Despite how calmly he was talking, Genesis was screaming internally and delivering high praises to the gay gods. He was hot. Dark skin, gorgeous eyes, stubble and a distinctly shapely torso – his button up shirt flaunting every dip in his muscles, every ounce of pure man this hunk had. Switching between drinking and admiring, he could feel the man's interest in him. It was obvious, flatteringly so.

"Enjoying your drink?" he asked, the faintest twinkle in his eyes.

Genesis nodded, "Yeah. I like mojitos." _And what the fuck is a guy like you doing in a place like this?_

The man gave him his hand, "The name is Rude."

He shook it, "Genesis."

"Beautiful name." And the redhead blushed.

"So…what are you doing here?" He asked, pretending to not be desperately interested.

"I work here. I'm a bouncer for the club. I just got off work. And you?"

Genesis could listen to him speak all day. There was something so distinctly guarded, mysterious and _man_ about him. Something that made his loins tighten and his ass scream that it was ready, "Just looking to see what's available." _I really just wanted to hopefully flirt with guys, but now a good lay would be nice._

"Are you looking for some NSA fun tonight or…?"

Upfront and ready to fuck. That was impressive. Downing the last of his mojito, saying a massive fuck you to social convention and his own standards, because the bare hint of sex, touching and fun with this man made his head spin with elevated testosterone and endorphins.

"You want to fuck here?" he asked, a little crass, but Rude was content with it.

"Sure. I want to see you shake that ass on the dancefloor."

With his wallet 100 gil lighter, Genesis followed the man into the den of debauchery. Couples and groupings of all sizes flirted, kissed and got dirty on the dancefloor of the second storey. DJ topless, lights flashing, men staring. Someone grabbed his ass, an older silver wolf winked at him and a group of femmes were calling him gorgeous. They bought drinks at the bar, the setting making them feel intoxicated with sexuality – bold enough to have Genesis put his hands on his hook up's chest in between taking shots.

The burn of tequila was strong. The scent of pheromones and sweat was heady. The night was going to be a blur at this rate and he didn't give a damn when he pressed Rude against the wall and shoved his tongue down his throat. The darker man grabbed his hips, feeling him moan into his mouth as he palmed his ass. He flipped the redhead around, grinding his erection into the cleft of his round rear.

Calloused hands slipped under Genesis shirt – running up his taut body, appreciating every fine detail of his muscled torso. He pinched a nipple – Genesis gasped, head lolling back onto Rude's shoulder, granting the man access to an exposed throat and collarbone. Another man came into the scene. An older greying male who looked like he took care of himself. His beard scratched the redhead's face as he kissed him and Genesis fell in between two grabby, needy men who rubbed their dicks into his pelvis and squeezed his ass and thighs.

The older man pulled away, "You want to share him?" he asked Rude, who shook his head.

"I want to be done with him first, after that it's all up to him."

Genesis scoffed, "I'm right here, gentlemen."

The greying man kissed him on the cheek, "Sorry, love. Maybe next time."

The redhead frowned, "Awww…he's gone. That was pretty fun."

Rude looked to him, "You want to have a threesome?"

Genesis turned to face him, "Please…I'm fucking wasted. Sober me would say no. But I am not sober me." He chuckled, eyes flashing with erotic depravity. "Now that you've mentioned it. Fuck...I love being trapped between you and someone else."

The music was loud, the bass heavy in his chest with the lights casting seductive blue and red shadows over him. Downing martinis, he was giggly, loose and uninhibited, falling into men's laps and working himself up into a state of sexual craving. His suit jacket was somewhere, and his shirt was tied around his hips. He wasn't a pole dancer, but that didn't stop him from trying. Being a show off with his flexibility and his perfect perky ass. Fantastic enough to be manhandled – to feel the touch and neediness of so many men. To rub a man's cock into hardness through his jeans, to teach an inexperienced virgin how to seize him by the hips and dominate him from behind.

He grabbed Rude by his tie, pulled him into a kiss while he ground his hips into the young college kid he was straddling.

"Do you want me, baby?" he whispered, eyelids heavy, pulse pounding in his veins.

The man moaned, bit his pale throat, making Genesis shout from pure bliss. "You put on a good show, you beautiful whore."

He hoisted the redhead up who stumbled back onto his feet. Sauntering about, hips swaying as he cast erotic glances to the men they passed.

"I have a surprise for you." Rude said making Genesis laugh.

"Oh really?"

The darker man opened a door into a semi-private room with walls that were half glass and benches circling a PVC wrapped futon. The material squeaked under them as Rude pushed him down. With practiced ease he whipped out his cock and pulled the redhead down by the hair. He swallowed him whole, Rude's breath hitching at the man's apparent lack of gag reflex as his dick vanished into his throat.

Genesis was needy. His cheeks were flushed, eyes hazy with lust and the alcohol made him so compliant. A few men came into the room to watch and jerk each other's dick to the sight of the desperate half-nude psychologist with his ass in the air getting throat fucked by a hung man twice his size. He was moaning at the measured, deep thrusts into his mouth, treating him like some blow up doll, but with the care to pet his hair and take it slow. Genesis wasn't having any of that.

He pulled away, and knocked the man down.

"I'm not a fucking virgin, honey." He spat on his dick, slicked it up with firm, fast tugs of his hand before diving down and sucking him off with eager ferocity.

Rude groaned. The redheaded bitch almost abusing him with pleasure, those blue eyes searing with control and satisfaction. He wanted to break him, wanted to get that smug look straight off his face. He pulled at his hair, fucking up into his throat, not caring when Genesis gagged putting tears into those pretty blue eyes of his.

Breathing was hard. Genesis was getting light-headed, but it was blissful. Rude pulled out, the redhead gasping for air, huffing all over the wet, weeping black cock in his face. His balls were in that lush mouth and he shook, having not been blown so well in a while. Someone approached them, hands were on Genesis' ass – squeezing, biting, admiring.

Genesis laughed, "Why don't you take off my pants and eat me out?"

The person complied, undid his belt and the redhead was back to eating cock. Pants and shoes off, warm hands spread his ass apart and a tongue dove in. Flickering, teasing, tasting – making him moan like a desperate, needy slut.

"Oh baby." Rude muttered, enjoying the display of his hook up's ass being eaten and the rosy lips wrapped around his own dick, "Fuck baby. Come here. Let me take that ass."

Genesis complied, his mouth covered by Rude's and two fingers penetrated him.

"Fuck babe, you want this, yeah?" he said, putting on a condom and slicking it up with lube.

"Is that even a question?"

The darker male pulled the redhead into his lap, long slick cock poking at his wet hole. Reaching back, Genesis sat up and pushed him into him. He moaned, loudly, feeling full and happy as he sat down onto his solid dick. He rode him good, angling himself to hit his prostate that shot searing pleasure through his body.

"Fuck, where's the other guy?" he shouted. And on cue his nipples were twisted and he shuddered and called out at the unexpected painful pleasure, "Fuck!"

The man chuckled, "I'm right here, baby." He said, thrusting his tongue down Genesis' throat.

The sheer eroticism of it all was mounting – it was getting harder to fuck himself on Rude's dick when everything was making his body tingle and recoil from the overload of lustful desire. His brain was getting foggy and the man behind him swooped down and suckled his dick.

Genesis was noisy – how couldn't he be? His hands were in the other man's long red hair, pushing him down to take more of him and –

Red hair. In a pony tail.

Genesis froze. And the man looked up at him.

"Heya Gen."

In a split second he pushed Reno off him.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Getting you off." Reno smirked, "Damn, you're still cute."

Rude was confused and a little upset, his dick was throbbing inside a tight hole and his partner wasn't doing anything about it, "Do you two know each other?"

Reno snorted, "Know each other! I used to supply this bitch, right Gen?"

He groaned, "Only modafinil."

"Among other things."

Genesis glared at him, "I am NOT having sex with you."

"Come on, Gen…" Reno reached out to him and flicked his nipple making the angry redhead bite his lip. "Two is always better than one."

His hands were on his chest, teasing him, stroking him, with one hand on his rosy dick and the other twisting a nipple. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was because deep down he didn't hate Reno, he just never found him attractive. But he had to admit, the druggie was pretty wild in bed. But a lot of work and sexual desperation was going to be needed to get him to fuck this guy. He moaned, feeling Rude thrust into him.

Reno hugged him with one arm, his hand pumping their erections together.

Genesis whispered, "Do you have any poppers?"

Poppers. For when alcohol simply wasn't enough to get you wild. Fast-acting drugs that you inhale right before and during sex. They were crazy. Made your head explode with the most insane rush imaginable. Your whole body felt like it was on fire and every muscle became loose, endorphin enriched, and your ass became so much more needy. It was the drug you took when you wanted a fist in your ass or to be passed around in an orgy of over 5 men. You wanted to be stuffed – every hole and every hand full of cock with your throat ready to chug down the loads of a small militia.

It was the drug you took which didn't make you horny. It made you want to be _fucked_. Hard, rough, with someone hitting your ass, fucking you in the throat and blowing you. It was the drug that made you want to be _filled_.

Jungle Juice. He popped the lid. Took a whiff and the hit was instantaneous. He was hot, insanely warm – face red, sweat beaded off his skin – every sensation was wild and turned up to 100. The feeling was like being on the cusp of orgasm.

He fucked himself on Rude hard, Reno kissing him deeply as he slicked up his own wrapped up condom.

"How full do you want to be?" he asked him, knowing he only had two of the three minutes left from that first wiff.

Genesis' head was in another world at this point. "Fucking tear me in half and fill me." He groaned.

Not really caring, not really conscious of what would happen because his ass was still begging.

Pushing Genesis down against Rude, Reno came around from behind and grabbed his hips, pouring copious amounts of lube all over his ass and dick. Slowly he eased himself, eyes rolling to the back of his head at the feeling of a tight whole and another dick against his.

Genesis winced at the feeling of being stretched more than he had ever been before, but his drug hazed mind was loving it. His heart pounded away as Rude and Reno fucked him shallowly and carefully – finding it almost impossible to move in such a tight space. He whimpered, the rush having gone, his senses returned to normal and his muscles tightened.

"Take another hit." Reno said. "It'll loosen you up more."

Genesis complied and the drug peddler was right. Two dicks eased in fully, both men fucking him, grunting and groaning. His cock trapped between his body and Rude's, bright red and leaking. He was moaning loudly, shouting almost. Taking a hit every time that rush wore.

Reno teased his nipples and Rude kissed him fiercely. It was getting too much, his orgasm built strongly, his head felt like it was going to explode. He came, hard, with the most intense drug affected orgasm spurting cum on Rude's abdomen. The two tops came straight after – the sight of their bottom's thrashing, intense orgasm and the feel of his tightening tipping them over the edge. They felt each other's dicks pulsating inside his clenching ass.

Pulling out, rolling over, the three men tried to catch their breath after their ephemeral high. The popper bottle was lost somewhere in the room. Rude dipped his fingers into the semen on his chest and put them to Genesis' mouth. He smiled, and licked them clean before going down to remove the mess he made before collapsing back onto his chest.

Other men aww-ed at him. Called him a good bottom and kissed him, trying to taste what he was like. The sex was good – crazy good. The other two got dressed, but didn't leave without kissing and groping him goodbye. Rude offered to drive him home and Genesis accepted.

Once home, he stumbled on in. Clothes a mess – he hung his work bag up and poured out some kibble for his dog.

"Sorry, sweetie. Daddy went out for some fun." He mumbled as he petted his dog.

Genesis promptly fell asleep at the dining table. With CeeBee licking his arm.

* * *

He felt like he was hit by a train.

Genesis head felt like it was cleaved in two by a war axe and his ass felt like it had a brick put up inside of it. He groaned, neck sore and stiff from sleeping at the table.

He smelt like booze and regret. He was certain he looked like peak sex appeal today.

Mouth dry, he poured himself a glass of water from the tap and took his PEP pills – contemplating about the blur that was last night and wondering what the fuck even happened. Turning off the tap, the water was still running.

 _Odd_. He thought, trying to tighten it further only to realise the maintenance notice above his tap.

 _The manufacturer of these taps has announced a recall due to faulty mechanics including the sensor detection function. Therefore, management is conducting a complete overhaul of these taps. DO NOT USE THEM AS THE INTERNAL PRESSURE VALVES ARE FAULTY._

 _SHIT!_ Desperately he tried to turn them off, but the pressure from the sealed washer and spindle made the tap burst spraying water all over.

"FUCKING HELL!"

He grabbed the phone and called management.

"Hi, my tap is now just exploding water all over the place."

The woman on the other end sighed, "Unfortunately you aren't the only one. Maintenance is quite busy fixing other tenants' taps. The wait time could be around 2-3 hours."

"That long?! I'm going to flood my apartment in a minute!"

"I understand, sir. I advise that you contact a local plumber, they are permitted to refit the new taps we have available, just notify them of that. The facility management will cover your expenses."

Genesis sighed, "Well thank you for that at least."

"Not a problem. Just be sure to pass your quote and receipt over to the front desk along with your full name and apartment number."

"Lovely. Thanks."

Hanging up he groaned at his dog barking at the aggressive water fountain in their kitchen.

"CeeBee! Come on." He picked the white fluff ball with wet legs and paws up.

He went to his computer by his desk and Googled for the nearest plumber.

"Immediate Plumbing Solutions, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I need a plumber here, like right now."

"Not a problem."

He gave her his address and sat in waiting. The situation got worse. A loud bang came from the kitchen and murky water started to seep into the room.

"Don't tell me a pipe just burst…" He grabbed a mop, "Yep a pipe burst, great!"

20 minutes later, the bell rang. He thanked all the gods he didn't believe in and opened the door for the plumber. Carrying a toolbox and what looked to be a box of the new fittings, the plumber in his blue overalls and 'Reno' name tag grinned.

"Heya Gen. Nice place you've got here. A little cramped for _two guys_ though, amirite?" he winked.

And memories of last night came flooding back. Like the torrential tsunami in his apartment.

"Just do your job." Genesis said coldly, glaring at Reno who walked in.

The man set to his work, while Genesis mopped about, trying to save his rug and furniture from water damage. His place was going to stink of damp for weeks.

Almost an hour later and the water fiasco was over. Reno wiped his hands down with a rag.

"All done." He grinned, "So about my payment…"

Genesis glowered, "No."

"But I –"

"I said no."

Reno, the smug bastard, smirked, "I was willing to give you more, like you asked for last night."

"I swear to god Reno if you mention last night again I will rip your balls off and feed them to my dog."

"Alright! Alright! Jeez, don't have to get so touchy, baby." He pulled out his pad, wrote down his quote and receipt. "Here. 150 gil."

Genesis pulled out his wallet and exchanged the paper with his money.

Reno pocketed the cash. "You know. You're really cute, Gen. Shame you're single. I would have expected you'd be tied down with someone by now."

Genesis sighed, "That's really none of your business."

"I know sweetcheeks." He said, and kissed him. "Just remember, if you need some help with your _plumbing_ , I'm just a quick phone call away."

"GET OUT!"

 ** _Pro-tip: Don't have sex with people you don't like._**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter was late, but it was incredibly hard to write. Sex scenes aren't easy. You try writing 3 of them in one chapter. It's like having sex 3 times in a day!

* * *

Bedroom dimly lit. 10 pm, he stared into his mirror.

"I'm a wreck." He said.

His dog chewed on a toy in the background.

How on earth did he get into this position? Of being hollow, and appalled at himself. Of consistently doing things with other people that he soon after regretted.

 _5 days earlier._

It was a usual spring day. The flowers were blooming, birds singing, hay fever being a bitch…he downed a few 'non-drowsy' anti-histamines which made him want to give each of his patients the finger so he could sleep off the next three months. _Non-drowsy my fucking ass_. Caffeine kept him mostly awake. Awake enough to put up with Denzel's mother's crap about gluten being harmful to kids with autism and chemtrails and big pharma. He almost wished he was a bad psychologist, so he could give her some Valium. Because some people were just not worth helping what with the massive headache and grief they put him through.

He printed off some crucial articles for her to read, outlining the very fundamentals of having a child with autism. He highlighted the importance of encouraging freedom of expression since conventional means would be difficult, as well as avoidance of praise methods he feels uncomfortable with. It was hard to walk that fine line of supporting a parent's present efforts and telling them they were wrong – especially when they were mostly wrong. What the fuck did she think removing gluten from his diet was going to do?! Ritalin exists. It also works. Going gluten-free is just going to make his food have weird textures! That's before even considering that gluten is a starch which doesn't cross the blood-brain barrier, so how could it ever have an impact on the brain?

Genesis got out of his therapist chair and slumped into his desk chair. Thank Minerva that he now had a lunch break, because this day was just getting shittier with each passing minute. He took out the sushi he bought on his way to work and nibbled away. Sushi was good shit. In his mind, there was no other food on the planet which made him appreciate life more than the delicious simplicity that raw sea creatures on seasoned rice had to offer.

His office phone rang, fumbling, he picked it up, "Hello, Dr Genesis Rhapsodos speaking."

"Hi doctor. I am Dr Shalua Rui, head of research and education at Midgar City Hospital. Is it possible for me to have around 10 minutes of your time?"

Genesis raised a brow, this sounded like some serious business here, "Certainly. How may I help you?"

"Wonderful. Well I'm contacting you today in regards to your previous work as an associate educator and researcher in the School of Psychology at MSU. It is the time of year that we host seminars and lectures on mental health for the educational benefit of our resident doctors and nurses. We feel that you would be a good fit to run a full day series of lectures. Is this something you would like to participate in?"

 _Would I?_ His jaw dropped, "I'm flattered. This is a fantastic opportunity, thank you so much." He said, trying to sound composed while internally he danced around in excitement, "What sort of content would you wish for me to cover?"

"Psychopathology, psychopharmacology as well as psychological issues and mechanisms to be aware of in a health and medical setting. I will send you the outcomes for what you should cover, however looking at your previous work this appears within your domain."

"Right, that sounds good to me. And when will this be held?"

"We are hoping to run the program on the coming Tuesday, so you have a little under a week to prepare your materials. It will start from 10 in the morning and close at 6 in the evening. There will be two one hour breaks and lunch will be provided. I will send you the full details to you via email. Feel free to contact me any time when need be. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes actually. How many people will I be delivering this lecture to and will I have access to a computer and projector?"

"So far 200 staff have signed up to the program. There may be more or less depending on on-call procedures and shift work. You will also of course have a projector, but I advise bringing your own laptop or similar. Majority of our computers are being upgraded by IT so I can't guarantee we will have one for you. You will have access to staff wifi and access to a variety of journals."

"Sounds lovely."

"Glad to hear it. Thank you very much doctor. I look forward to meeting you on Wednesday. I have just sent the email detailing all you need to know for the day including a free all-day parking pass. Best wishes to you and have a lovely week, Dr Rhapsodos."

"Truly it's an honor. Thank you so much."

"Not a problem. Bye."

"Bye."

He put the phone back down and sunk into his chair. Taking in a deep breath, he bathed in the glory of the moment. Finally, recognition for years of hard work. The new job certainly made him perky and the rest of the day breezed on by. Arriving home, he set to work; clacking away at his keyboard, finding the most relatable jpegs and gifs to put into his slides whilst reviewing past content against the criteria set out by the hospital. Come Monday he was prepared to flaunt his knowledge and skills in academia.

* * *

In a dapper casual suit, Genesis parked his car in his designated reserved parking and greeted the receptionist at the research department's front desk.

"You must be Dr Rhapsodos." She said, standing up and shaking his hand, "Please follow me."

She led him through white painted corridors, over a high-windowed bridge and past a lush courtyard. They took an elevator to mezzanine and before Genesis knew it he was in a completely new building.

"This is the education and research building." The receptionist declared and led him through a lobby and up a few more floors before knocking on an important looking door and opening it. A woman in a lab-coat and wire-framed glasses turned in her chair.

"Dr Rhapsodos is here." The receptionist said. The doctor rose from her seat and rounded her desk.

"Pleasure to meet you Dr Rhapsodos." She said, presenting a hand which he shook and extended his own pleasantries, "I'm Dr Rui, but you can just call me Shalua. We talked on the phone."

"Yes, I do recall. It's lovely to meet you."

She nodded towards the door, "Come, let me show you around and introduce you to the others."

"Certainly." Genesis followed her, nodding and shaking hands with important people who went to medical school. Not that he felt inferior or anything. Definitely not at all.

"So Shalua," he began as a clinical nurse on break handed him a coffee, "I understand you are head of research, which field in particular?"

"Biology." She laughs, "Broadly speaking at least. I lead the neuroscience team. Just beyond that door is my lab."

"Oh. Any projects running at the moment?"

She sighed, "I wish and pray every single day, but we are still waiting for our funding to be finalised on our Zika induced microencephaly studies."

"Sounds like something the ethics board will have a stern word with you for."

" _Stern word_ is polite for what they've come up with…" she trailed off, smiling, "I'll give you a tour."

Inside the lab were a series of small rooms – individual offices for researchers and interview and test rooms - and large operating theatres, a pharmacology unit, nurse's den, and even a quarantine zone which Shalua explained was where specimens and contagion were housed and analysed.

"And here is my research crew." She declared in the relaxed lounge where the researchers enjoyed their breakfast, "Everyone, this is Dr Genesis Rhapsodos. He's the psychologist who will be giving the mental health and psychopharmacy talks today."

The researchers all came to greet him, shook his hand, introduced themselves. Said how they admired his profession and his lovely suit that he had dry-cleaned yesterday for 30 gil. They were all so nice – since he entered the building it was all niceties and politeness. Working in research must have been great – it certainly didn't sap the life out of you like private practice did, just your patience with upper management and word processing software and SPSS crashing every half hour or so.

The last woman who shook his hand gave the most curious, wide smirk he had ever seen. She looked him over – her brown eyes practically molesting him. Genesis was a little concerned and immediately looked away after giving her a quick polite smile.

Shalua frowned, "Why is there only four of you?"

The woman who probably really wanted to have sex with Genesis in her office spoke up, "As usual – he was called to surgery."

"Ah. Of course."

"What a shame." The woman said – Genesis already having forgotten her name, but new it started with an S sound or something, "I'm sure he would have loved to meet you."

 _Oh! How endearing!_ He thought, he just loved cryptic women who eyed him like a piece of meat. And now he really was not keen on meeting or knowing who that weirdo would be.

At ten, Shalua and Genesis entered a large lecture hall on the second floor. The head of the department spoke – prefaced the seminar with an illustrious introduction of the visiting doctor before handing the podium over to him.

With a deep breath exhaled, he lay his notes down and got started, "Hello and welcome. As Dr Rui mentioned, I am Dr Genesis Rhapsodos. I currently work in private practice as a psychologist. I've conducted research in the past in community health and disease prevention with a focus on the cognitive aspects of health decision making and consequences. You will have me for the rest of the day, and I've prepared a rather intensive set of lectures on ethics, psychopharmacy and psychopathology. We will be moving along fairly quickly, however if you do have questions just raise your hand and ask."

Those two hours flew by incredibly quickly and he was in the break room enjoying a salad, nodding a hi to the new faces that smiled at him. His phone buzzed, prompting him to take it out of his pocket.

A message from Tifa:

 _-Sooooo how's the job? ;) Any boys give the sexy teacher their number?_

Genesis snorted. _A woman checked me out earlier today. That was utterly delightful._

 _-LOL. Maybe all the boys are busy texting you on Grindr. :P_

He raised a brow. She had a point. A good point…new location, surrounded by lots and lots of people, plenty of men about. Maybe he could find a sexy doctor that his mom would be happy with him bringing home. _Touché Teef. Let me check ;)_

Technically he wasn't working, he was on break. So flirting with men wasn't exactly in breach of his duties. And he was glad it wasn't because the quality he was getting served right now was off the charts. So. Much. Choice.

Within seconds he was getting peppered with messages. Some were…a little older than he would like, others not really his type and some were just no's for having an empty profile and no picture. Except this one guy. Not really the sort he'd go for, but hey he was serving some cutey realness in his topless picture at the beach.

Zack was his name. Boring and douchey. Almost as boring and douchey sounding as his message.

 _\- Hey ;)_

Str8 acting…his Grindr profile literally stated that he was straight acting. Genesis rolled his eyes – was it really so horrible for people to potentially assume someone is fem or a queen? Why did 'straight acting' have to be a thing? What even _is_ straight acting? Is he straight acting? Can he be straight acting with his tilted eyes, high cheekbones and DSLs? The answer was no, Genesis fell into the category of 'pretty', 'gorgeous' and 'sexy' men – not 'hot', 'manly' and 'handsome'.

Regardless, he was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, the guy was cute.

 _Hey. :)_

 _\- Looking at your distance I'm guessing you are somewhere in Midgar City Hospital. If you are, I'm free right now for a quickie_

Genesis did a double-take. Did he want to have sex _whilst on the job?!_ The kid couldn't be serious…that was far too ridiculous.

 _I'm on a lunch break so I've got about 50 minutes?_ He replied, hoping the fucking idiot got the hint that this was a terrible idea. Even though, really, now that Genesis got over the initial shock…it was pretty hot.

 _\- Same. ;) Sounds perfect btw. I'll meet you outside at exit into the employee parking._

Genesis' jaw dropped. _Wait, what?_ He thought, _this guy is serious?!_ He checked the guy's profile again. Oh of course…how could he forget to read the text box which clearly said he was kinky. Genesis was feeling uneasy – did he go for it? He didn't have anything to do for the next hour…

 _Are you sure about this?_

 _\- Yeah. I've done it before. Come on hotstuff, let's do something wild._

Something wild…Chewing his lip he almost immediately regretted what he sent to him.

 _I guess I'll go meet you there now._

Almost like a desperate whore, he was at their designated meeting spot in less than 5 minutes. He swore at himself for that before jumping for the gods at something painfully pinching his butt. Turning around, he was about ready to yell at someone. The hot guy from Grindr was laughing. Aside from a few ruffled feathers, Genesis was going to forgive him for the startle.

"So, my car or yours?" he asked. He had a sweet voice, a little irritating, but nice enough.

Not to mention, this Zack guy looked better in real life. Eyes bright, smile full, practically brimming with sunshine. Like a college frat boy who always partied into the night and had lots of reckless sex. For a moment there, Genesis felt nostalgic. Pulling himself out of his memories, he cleared his throat and waved his hand at his car nearby, "Mine is parked close to the sidewalk so probably not the best idea."

"Good thinking." Zack motioned for his hook-up to follow him as they sought out his car instead. Zack was bad at pretending to not check someone out as Genesis could see him ogling from the corner of his eyes – practically watching those cogs turn as he pondered over how his ass fit into those pants. He coughed, "So…what are you here for? You look too good to be sick to me."

Genesis smirked, "Is that your diagnosis?"

"Yep." He beamed, "I diagnose you as pretty smokin' hot!"

"Oh no! What should I do?"

"Go into random guys' cars?" Zack scratched the back of his head, "Maybe kisses?"

"Cute." In more ways than one. He had these little dimples when he smiled, and his eyes were all big and cheery. It was almost atrociously adorable, but he could forgive him. He saw his Grindr picture. This man ain't no boy, that's for sure. After a moment of visual appreciation, he offered him his reason for being at the hospital, "I'm a visiting psychologist running a mental health seminar."

"Ohh! You're the guy!" Zack exclaimed, "Damn! I was going to attend it, but then I got called in."

"Really? Where do you work?"

"I'm a nurse in paeds."

Eugh, children! "You must be great with children."

"Yeah, I am! But…" he trailed off, Genesis almost glad he looked a little glum because the amount of queen that sprayed from this 'straight acting' man's every orifice was drowning him.

"But?"

Zack sighed, "Well, it's depressing you know, especially because I work in oncology. For every kid that leaves the hospital, another two are sent to the hospice for palliative."

Genesis hummed in agreement, pleased that Zack was a sensitive guy. Gross, he was so damn cute, "I understand. It's why I chose private practice over working at a medical institution."

"Lucky." He winked, "I bet your patients love you. I know I would, I mean having a cute shrink like you probably helps them get better."

The redhead chuckled, "You're just full of compliments, aren't you?"

Zack blushed, "I'm trying to be nice…you know…"

"I'm just teasing." He gave him a good once over before deciding upon his verdict, "Handsome."

The man bit his lip, grinning widely with an extra bounce to his perky step. He pulled out his keys and beeped his car.

"And we're here." He said, opening a door to the back to let Genesis in.

Zack checked for people about before following the redhead and closing the door behind himself.

It was a haphazard, messy affair. Clothes were whipped off in a flash and Zack groaned at the mouth on his cock and the hand on his balls. Greedily, he thrust up, plunging the full length of himself down the redhead's throat. Genesis smirked, put one of Zack's hands in his hair and let the guy go to town throat fucking him. Innocent cutie no more, he could sense that raw will Zack had to use him and cum on his face – all the while moaning and giving him the endearing 'yes baby, yeah right there. Oh boy! Ooooh easy there hahaha. Ohhhh yesss'. He had this fresh frat boy looking guy wrapped around his finger – face flushed, sweat slicking his fine, muscular torso. Call him a sadist if you please, but Genesis could not be faulted for loving the sight of men coming undone, changing entirely – dropping their acts, just from having a skilled, warm, wet mouth sucking their cocks. And it had been a while since this Zack had any head – the guy was getting so close, what with the way he started moaning Genesis' name suddenly, grabbed fistfuls of his hair tighter and thrusted deeper and faster into his mouth

With a pop, Genesis pulled himself off his dick and Zack reached over the front seat and opened up the glove box to toss some foil over his shoulder. Putting on condoms was always that awkward few seconds of unsexy, but Genesis had a good trick up his sleeve. Foil opened, rubber extracted, he puts it in his mouth and glides it on down.

"O-oh-hhh f-fuck…" Zack was tempted to just sit back and get blown for the rest of the day. Sights and sensations like these weren't very common.

His eyes fluttered shut and Genesis laughed. "Too much for you?"

He shook his head, "No…just um…you're doing great. Whatever it is you're doing, please keep it up, hahaha."

"Oh?" the redhead moved to sit beside him, "But I did have other plans…"

The dark-haired man grinned like a schoolboy. "If it's what I think it is, I'm cool with that too!" he said, and chewed his lip when Genesis straddled him. He needed to fuck older men more often – this whole experience thing was great!

Saying a prayer in his head because he had to rely on the lube that came on the condom, Genesis lowered himself onto Zack's erection. His head flew back as he moaned, easing the full length into himself as he grabbed the back of the seat for some leverage. It was a little dry – the guy was not small and Genesis immediately wondered whether this was such a good idea since his cock was a little too wide for the low lube situation they had. But he was horny, and Zack started nibbling at his nipple and rubbing his leaking dick – his brain was flooded with carnal passions.

He rode him, slowly, rolling his hips – thick cock grazing his prostate. He shivered, lips assaulted by Zack's tongue which plunged between them and kissed him roughly. Moaning into his mouth – hips gyrating, cock rubbing against hard abs as strangely soft hands squeezed his ass gruffly.

"Damn you're good!" Zack laughed, giving Genesis' thigh a light slap, "Where did you learn to be so wild?"

Genesis raised a brow, _really?_ "Coming from the person who asked me to have sex with him during his break."

The younger man winked, flashing a cute toothy smile. Genesis rolled his eyes, _smug bastard_ , he thought before rising up, dick barely inside of him and stayed that way – glaring at the guy. Zack was confused, "Um…are we stopping?"

The redhead smirked, revelling in the sudden look of worry on the boy's face before he rapidly dropped back down onto his cock – fast and hard enough for their thighs to slap. Zack's eyes rolled into the backs of their sockets as he bit his own fist to keep himself from yelling. Genesis fucked himself as hard as the awkward positioning in the backseat of a car would allow him. The leather seats became slippery with sweat, the windows fogged and the suspension could barely mask what they were doing. His knee slipped off the seat and Genesis gracelessly smacked his head into the car door.

Zack laughed, only to be given a look that could kill a man, "Let me help you." He said and pulled Genesis onto the seat as he got on the floor.

The redhead scoffed, "What, you want me to suck me off now after a minor mishap?"

Zack tutted, "Just turn around, spread your legs and get as close to the back of the seat as possible."

With his ass up, and pride bruised a little, Genesis felt Zack tower over him and the head of his cock sink inside. He moaned as kisses peppered his cheek and his neck. The guy was desperate for release as he pounded him hard with the impatience and carelessness of a virgin. Genesis grunted, the lack of lubricant becoming more evident now as pain shot up his spine, but Zack was not letting up. He was groaning into his ear, kissing him with a crazed tongue and thrust into him hard. Trying to angle himself better was not happening what with the full weight of one Zack over his back – his solid beer can of cock was pounding him, feeling like a hunk of dry, splintered timber leaving his prostate completely unstimulated.

"Damn I'm close!" Zack said, chewing on his lip while Genesis could feel himself softening over the cheese grater in his ass.

With a few rough thrusts, Zack came – twitching and groaning, calling Genesis 'babe' before he pulled out what felt like a knife from the redhead's anus and sank into the seat next to him. He huffed, trying to catch his breath, but instead caught the sight of pretty, round butt which he gave a spank.

He laughed, "Man that was good!"

Genesis was in his own little world. His eyes were still squeezed shut as he tried to will away the pain so he could roll around and sit. Hah, sit. That was going to be something he wouldn't be able to do for a while. He offered his hook-up a wry smile before sitting down.

 _FUUUCCKKK!_ He immediately regretted it.

Zack with his big, puppy dog eyes, stroked his arm, "Are you alright?" he asked – Genesis nodded.

"Yeah…I'm fine." He said curtly.

Zack looked down, "You didn't cum."

"No. No I didn't."

He gasped, clutched at his hands, "Did I do badly?!"

 _Oh honey…_ "No."

The guy looked nervous before grabbing his face and kissing him. And then kissed down his body, before kissing and licking the redhead's dying dick. He tried to resuscitate it – stroked it, at a strange angle no less, and licked the top of the head and not the underside. That's when it dawned on him.

"You've never fucked a guy before."

Zack snapped his head up, "Wha- How did you know?"

Genesis sighed, wondering why the fuck some idiot wanted to have his first time during a lunch break. Was he really that desperate? The boy was cute! He could get anyone! "It's alright, sweetie. You don't have to blow me. I need to get back to work soon anyway."

The nurse became sullen and pouted, "Do you…was it really bad?"

 _Oh great. Now he's upset. What kind of psychologist are you making people upset?!_ "No, it was a little…unpolished, but trust me. If we had a little more time I'd probably give you a facial."

Zack nodded, "Sounds alright then." He grinned, "Maybe next time then!"

Genesis winced, _I fucking hope not_ "Of course, my dear." He said, kissing him slowly and deeply.

They got dressed – as neatly as they could with Genesis mentally reciting a prayer each time he had to move. He was fucked raw. There was going to be pain.

Genesis was stumbling back to his lecture room and almost collapsed on the podium. Immediately regretting his decision to have a dick put in him without extra lube than the pittance that came with pre-lubed condoms. Still, he managed to power through the final seminars after taking a couple of pain killers, without anyone looking as if they suspected he had been fucked in the ass raw.

Unlocking his car, he went to open the door only to have someone honk at him. Startled, he turned around to find the cute nurse he banged earlier stopping by and waving.

"Hey cutie." Zack winked and Genesis sighed.

"You gave me a heart attack, you know."

The nurse laughed, "Yeah…" he trailed off, before pulling up his handbrake and getting out of his car, "Hey, what do you say to coming over to my place tonight. We could maybe finish up what we had started."

Genesis blinked at him, "Are you serious?" Zack was serious. Genesis yelped, slapping the younger man's hand off his crotch. "We're in public!" he hissed, but Zack only grinned.

"Come on. Just follow my car." He said.

Genesis is a professional. He's a psychologist. People came to him for their troubles and advice against making stupid decisions. Stupid decisions like following a hook-up's car to potentially have another round of ass-splitting sex. At times like these, he seriously believed that he was the one who needed to see a therapist. Still though, those codeine tablets were working miracles on the pain in his ass.

They parked on the street, and Zack escorted him inside. Up a couple of flights of stairs and they were at the front door of his studio. Which Zack pushed the redhead up against whilst he fumbled with the keys. Hands slid under his nurse's garb and Genesis almost hit the floor when the door opened had Zack not caught him and pinned him to the wall inside his home, foot closing the door. They moaned, as they ground against each other.

It was around the part where Zack was sucking a bruise onto his neck that Genesis spied her standing on the other side of the room.

"Aerith?!" he squawked, startling Zack.

She waved at him. "Hi Genesis. Long-time no see."

Zack smiled, "Oh…you two know each other. That's great! I hope you won't mind if she watches. She likes doing that."

Genesis looked at him incredulously, "You're fucking joking!"

Aerith took the ribbons of her robe and untied the bow – exposing herself to the gayest man in Midgar like that was going to win battles, "I like to participate more." She said with a giggle.

Genesis gaped and blinked. Shocked was an understatement for how he felt. "Aerith. Maybe you've forgotten, but 8 years ago you caught me getting spit-roasted by two jocks in the lounge room. You of all people should know I'm a flaming homosexual!"

"Woah woah woah woah!" Zack interjected, "Calm down…we just…we want a threesome."

The redhead was miffed, "A threesome? With a woman?! Do you understand what homosexual means?"

Aerith sighed, "You won't be doing anything with me…I just want to watch him give a guy a blow job while I fuck him with this." She said, pulling out a strap on from behind her.

"Oh." That was all he could really say as the situation was slowly being processed.

Zack took him by the hand, "So…what do you say?"

He was going to regret this. But those puppy dog eyes that this 'straight' man was giving him – they were will weakening.

"Fine." He said. "But no anal for me. I think I've had enough back there for today."

Zack lit up and immediately pulled Genesis into a sloppy, tongue filled kiss. Their clothes hit the floor, and Genesis found himself lying in bed, his naked cock rubbing against the other man's.

"You're so sexy." The younger man muttered, kissing his way down his muscular body, only stopping to make Genesis hiss from having his nipples licked and bit.

Licking his lips he dove down, ready to suck on the redhead's pretty, pink erection only for the man to stop him.

"Just a few pointers." He said, voice lower and more breathy than usual, "Lick the underside, there. Where the foreskin meets, and around that fleshy part."

"Like this?" he asked, sticking out his tongue and lapping up the pre-cum which dribbled down the back of Genesis' cock as he followed the instruction.

Genesis' eyes fluttered shut, "Oh yes. Like that. And another thing. When you suck, don't forget to use your tongue. Just lick everything as you go up and down. When you go up, get creative with licking the head or just wrap your tongue around it if you're going faster."

Zack nodded, "Right! Got it! I'll do my best."

The redhead chuckled and looked to Aerith, "Good student. Where'd you find him?"

She smiled, "On Craigslist."

He snorted, "Do I even want to know?"

"Well he was good enough for me to keep him."

Aerith got herself ready – long, thick black dildo secured and lubed up. Genesis almost found it amusing, and slightly erotic that this straight boy was taking such a sizeable phallic object up the ass. She seized Zack by the hips and eased the silicone dick into him. He groaned deeply around Genesis' cock which made the redhead shiver.

"Shit…" he whispered, Zack's fingers toying with his nipples as he sucked him up and down – hollowing out his cheeks fully with each upstroke.

He was getting good, and loud as his girlfriend pounded his ass and his male lover bucked into his mouth. Zack teased him and deep-throated him – bringing him closer to the edge, making his dick cry for release.

Genesis no longer cared that he should probably not be sticking anything inside his rectum for a while. He wanted it. He wanted to feel that thick cock inside of him.

"Aerith." He huffed, "Do you have condoms, because I want this slut to fuck me."

She grinned, "Yeah, top drawer to your right."

He reached over, felt around and pulled out a handful of condoms in his haste. Quickly he ripped a packet open, fumbling as Zack continued to suck him. Reaching down, he pulled the man up, thrust his tongue into his open mouth and kissed him as he rolled the rubber down his wet cock. Re-adjusting their position, Genesis moved down and Zack pushed his dick into his tight, abused asshole.

Genesis moaned and clawed at Zack's back as the man fucked him whilst Aerith did also. The room was filled by the sounds of desperate grunts and groans and the buzzing of the woman's vibrator in her strap on.

"I'm close," she said, and pulled out of her lover.

Zack wrapped his arms around the man beneath him and flipped their positions making Genesis yelp as his dick slid even deeper inside. Aerith removed the strap on and hopped into bed before sitting on her boyfriend's face with her back to Genesis.

The redhead raised a brow, _well this is new_. He thought, grinding into Zack as he got comfortable with sitting on his dick. He rode him, Zack grabbing him by the hips as he thrust up into Genesis, hitting him squarely in the prostate. He moaned loudly.

"Fuck me, Zack!" he shouted, fucking himself roughly and with desperation on the man's hot cock.

Aerith was moaning at the tongue on clitoris and the mouth that ate her out good. It wasn't long until she came, pelvis twitching about as she threw her head back and cried for Zack.

Genesis smirked, "Good going, girl." He said, and she laughed rolling onto bed, face flushed and hair a mess.

After the display of his girl in the throes of climax, Zack's orgasm became dangerously close. Pulling out of Genesis he tossed the redhead back into bed, ploughing his cock deeper until he came. Before Genesis. Again.

But Genesis wasn't going to let this adorable idiot get away with it this time. Pulling him into a kiss he spoke, deeply and sternly. "You're going to suck me dry."

Zack shivered. Turned on by those words despite having just came. With new fire, he swallowed the redhead's cock whole, fucking his throat on it as he sucked him harshly.

"Oh!" Genesis moaned, "Yes! Fuck! Finger me, bitch."

Zack complied, hooking two fingers into his ass and striking gold each time. The sheets twisted in Genesis' fists, his chest rising and falling as he thrust up into the warm, wet mouth. On the cusp of climax, he pulled out and tugged himself into orgasm – spurting semen onto Zack's handsome face. As he rode out his high on the fingers hitting his prostate, the man came up to kiss him.

Genesis chuckled, "So dirty." He teased and licked away the mess he made, putting every last drop into Zack's mouth with a cum-filled kiss. As soon as he caught his breath, he accepted their invitation for a shower – which the other man joined him in. He was gentle, sweet and fun. Full of kisses and soft touches, and for some reason really enjoyed bathing the redhead.

Aerith hugged him a goodbye and Zack walked him to his car. They parted with a deep, full kiss. A proper one before Zack said, "Thank you."

"What for?"

The younger man rubbed the back of his head, "Well I um…I'm not actually straight."

Genesis snorted, "With how lusty you were over my dick I really didn't think so."

He chewed his lip, "I'm not bi either…I just want kids and to have a normal life, you know? She's the same way."

Well that was mildly shocking, "I see. Um. I don't know what to say. I wish the two of you didn't have to feel that way."

Zack shrugged, "It's fine. I mean we don't love each other, I mean not like _that_ , I mean we do have sex, but it's just sex. We're not attracted. It's weird. Anyway, we're in a relationship, but not. Like –"

"I know, it's a convenience thing." He said, offering a small smile, "If it's any help, if you need someone to talk to then hit me up sometime. I am a psychologist."

"Oh yeah! You are!" Zack laughed, "I completely forgot. You're so different when you fuck."

"Well unless you have a fetish for cognitive remodelling theory and talking about why you're depressed, then I doubt my profession should be anywhere near a bedroom. For everyone's sake."

"Come on, psychology is a little sexy."

Genesis rolled his eyes, amused, "I'll try letting my patients know if they question why I turn up to work in nothing but leather hotpants."

"Gimme your work address! I want to come see!"

He slipped him his business card and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Zackary."

The pain medication wore off by the time he got home. Fed his ankle-biter, stripped himself down in his bedroom and sighed at the sight in the mirror. All those warm feelings he had towards Zack were gone the instant the pain hit him.

His ass felt like a hot iron rod had been inside of it and he felt like an utter waste. So the car sex was nice and all even though he didn't manage to bust a load and had his ass split in half, and the ordeal at Zack's place was…confusing. But he was acting like such a needy _slut_. That ate at him – that and guilt and knowing he was once again filling up a void with poorly thought out sex because he was using his dick, and his love for making men become obsessed with him, to think and not his brain.

He got ready for bed – glad to finally be able to end the day with some sleep. Pulling off his underwear he winced and fell backwards into bed. Pain shot up through his spine.

"Fuck!" he cried, feeling like he just sat on a knife.

Looking down he found his blood-stained underwear. Genesis groaned and sank back into bed – cocooning himself in his sheets. Of course, right after finishing PEP and getting the all clear from Hollander he gets fucked raw to the point of bleeding.

He updated his Grindr profile: _Looking for dates and relationships, not casual sex/hook-ups_.

* * *

Sephiroth was a man like any other. He hated his job. Sinking into his chair, he could hear Shalua screaming at the surgery department in her office next door.

"We negotiated that I have him two days of the week, just TWO DAYS! What- I know he's a surgeon, it's why I need him!...Oh for goodness sake! Of course I understand that patients are important, but he is employed as a researcher as well as a surgeon – we have strictly outlined when which department- You have him three days of the week! How is it that the research is taking up more of his time? He's not strictly in your department! Oh so now you tell me it was an emergency!"

Sephiroth pressed at his temples and leant against his desk, trying his best to will the oncoming headache away. It wasn't an emergency surgery. Yes the surgery did need to happen, but the patient would have been fine to be operated on the following day. This was purely politics. The surgery department had been pining to get Sephiroth back ever since he joined the neuroscience lab and for good reason. Neurosurgeons are expensive, and because he was fresh out of his six-year residency program, they thought it was okay to have him work 14 hour days, 6 days a week because he was young and cheaper as he was to receive the lowest pay grade. He chose medicine because it was all about helping people, and not about self-serving bias. Boy was he wrong…

His supervisor was still ranting in her office. The pile of research papers on his desk that he had to plough through was growing by the minute. He had an online conference scheduled in an hour and this was supposed to be his down time.

Sandwich in hand, he caught up on the latest news. Still at war with Wutai, politicians still denying climate change and people were banned from entering and exiting Mideel thanks to the spreading case of Zika. He was almost glad to see nothing much had change since he was gone.

His notifications bombarded him. Of course, now that he finally had a stable internet connection. A bunch of apps had updated – most of which he didn't even use – he received a standard staff email from the hospital, someone liked his post on Facebook and there were new people on Grindr nearby. Sephiroth frowned. New people? He could understand when he was in the lobby or closer to patients, but here? In the research building? What, was there a student conference going on that he didn't know about?

He opened up the app. First person. Someone new. Definitely never saw that cute butt grace the grid on his Grindr. He'd remember. And judging by his toned back and thighs, the guy looked like he either works out or could be a dancer. Skills in deduction were useful outside of surgery too.

 _135ft away._ Damn. He was close. _28 years old, 5'9, 130lbs, Mixed race, Single, Looking for chats, dates, friends._ Sephiroth frowned, "No relationships?" he sighed, finger hovering over the chat button, "What a shame."

Although really, what did he expect? The guy had his ass on display and his name was obviously fake – _Gen_. Who calls their kid Gen? No wonder the poor thing wound up gay. Regardless, it was a nice ass. And he was new – he could do with having more guys show up after he just blocked everyone who had a 'no spice, no rice, no beans, no blacks' etc etc bullshit on their profile. He knew he was attractive, and he knew that meant he would get just about anyone who liked tall, handsome, rich white men who obviously worked out and weren't over 40. Which was basically everyone on Grindr. Racists and bigots included.

Speaking of, he didn't seem to have anything bigoted written down just a _I'm a man who enjoys books, good food and men. Bottom._ Sephiroth snorted. He seemed alright, but he wasn't sure about messaging him. Instead, he favourited his profile. Maybe later. Getting dick was easy for him, so easy it got boring, fast. Relationships on the other hand…those were a myth by this point.

It wasn't until late at night that he was finally free to be home, having been called into another surgery. Lights on, car rolling along the empty streets, only the feminine voice of his GPS navigator keeping him company. He drove into the underground parking – locked his car and took the lift to his penthouse. Empty. As usual.

He took a beer from the fridge and groaned as he fell back into his couch. Tired, annoyed – wondering how much a mail order groom from Wutai would cost. He knew the answer. But he liked to keep looking as if to occupy himself with the ease of which he could have someone to come home to. He tried the escort route before, but it always felt so much like a business relationship (which it was) no matter how hard the escort tried to make it not seem as such. So he did what he always did.

He ordered pizza.

" _Hi! You've reached – "_

"Can I have a Supreme with a cheese crust and extra pineapple, thanks."

"Uh…sure! Anything else you would like, sir?"

"No."

"Okay. May we take your address?"

"The Sheritan. Top floor. Second door on your right as you exit the elevator. You'll have to report to the lobby to be given clearance."

"Alright. Thanks. Your pizza should arrive in about half an hour."

"Good."

He hung up and checked his phone. More Grindr messages with more or less the same shit he stopped caring about from the same sorts of people he didn't care about. He flicked through his favorites – briefly wondering if it was wrong to beat off to some of their pictures. Not that there were many – only around 12, most of whom ghosted him long ago, and others were on a waiting list until he felt happy to risk disappointment with having casual sex with someone he would love to be in a relationship with.

The new guy was on the top, and he had the most endearing image. Sadly, he was offline. Probably getting nailed by one of the many douchebags on this app. They were only 12 miles away from each other. He was shocked that he never saw him before, then again, they did live in a densely-populated city. As crazy as it seemed, he was the nicest sounding person on Grindr at present who seemed like he could be Sephiroth's type. Especially when he compared him to the others who kept sending dick and ass pictures or would say something racist or bigoted like 'i'm not asian or black lol.' or 'I promise I don't wear make-up and heels or say queeny shit like gurl and other crap like watch Rupaul bullshit race' expecting that somehow Sephiroth was going to find them attractive just because they were white and insecure.

Now he felt like an asshole – hand around his dick as he looked at that one picture of a perky butt and a seductive over the shoulder glance. No matter, not like he'd ever chance it with him. So he pictured himself, driving his huge dick into that tight ass whilst fisting his hard cock.

He swore as his doorbell buzzed, and he made his way to the door – opened it to a scrawny kid with spiky blonde hair atop a dull head. He scanned his card and took the pizza.

"You can go." He said, wanting to go back to jerking off and imagining he was ploughing someone more attractive than the pizza boy.

Cloud looked shocked, "But…This is my last delivery."

"I know."

The blonde chewed his lip and took out his phone, "Are you sure?" he asked, trying to give Sephiroth seductive eyes, but just ended up looking like an idiot.

Sephiroth's phone buzzed. New message on Grindr.

\- _I'm a delivery hoe ;)_

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "Fine then. But I'm having dinner first."

Erection throbbing in his pants, he chowed down half his pizza before heading into his bedroom with Cloud. The kid had been babbling on about meeting this cute redhead who gave him the best head he ever had and then let Cloud fuck him in the ass. Sephiroth had rolled his eyes at him and smirked when the blonde had his ass in the air, making it easier for the man to imagine himself fucking new Grindr guy.

The boy was loud, so Sephiroth stuffed his face into a pillow and stroked his dick. It didn't take long for Cloud to spurt cum all over the towel laid beneath him. That ended the magic.

"A little early." The older man remarked and Cloud pouted.

"It felt good…" he whined.

"I'm sure it did." Sephiroth said, fucking him harder with the intent to simply get off and be done with it.

Cloud, the size queen, still moaned like a bitch.

"Yeah, fuck me harder! Faster, daddy!" he cried, moving his hips back and forth.

"Don't call me that." Sephiroth grunted, slapping the boy's skinny, bony ass.

He was soft, supple, thin. Fucking him was like fucking a rag-doll. He was so placid and submissive – and all he ever did was take it up the ass, scream and give terrible blow jobs. He lacked fire, burning passion, and an 'ass that never gives up' attitude.

"Fuck! You're SOOOO HUGE!"

"Please shut up."

After several more minutes of boring and mundane sex with a yelling starfish, Sephiroth came to the thought of a nice ass and a pretty man's face.

* * *

Genesis called in sick for work and had the receptionist reorganise his appointments for the following week. There was no way he could go to work taking medication that had a warning sign stating 'DO NOT OPERATE HEAVY MACHINERY OR DRIVE' and he had a terrible flu to boot. Probably picked it up at the hospital.

He made breakfast – eggs benedict with smoked salmon and avocado. On the days he tried or had time, Genesis actually enjoyed cooking, having seen almost every Ina Garten and Gordon Ramsey episode. In the midst of his meal, a notification popped up on his phone.

A new message on Grindr. He groaned. Of all things for him to care about, Grindr was at the very bottom of that list. With a sigh, he checked it out anyway seeing as he had nothing better to do than wallow in sickness and regret.

 _\- Hi. Would you like to go out on a date?_

Genesis was taken aback. That was…bold. Was this a new strategy for guys to get nudes, now?

 _Most men usually start with their name._

 _\- Sorry, that was a little rude. My name is Sephiroth. Don't ask, I think my dad mentioned he randomly opened a historical reading on ancient legends and that was the first word he saw. What's yours?_

That was sweet. Sweet enough to make Genesis smile.

 _Genesis. I think my dad did the same thing as yours._

 _Now who are you?_ He thought, pressing on his profile, only to be graced by an extremely attractive torso that has seen some hours at the gym. _34 years old, 6'1, 200lbs, White, Single, Looking for relationships. I am not looking for hook-ups. Preferably looking for something long term, but will go with the flow._ Genesis' jaw dropped. Someone on Grindr who wanted more than sex...rare was an understatement.

 _\- How has your day been?_

 _Eventful. And yours?_

 _\- You know the saying: work is work._

He laughed, _Preaching to the choir!_

 _\- You mentioned you like books. What sort? I'm a big sci-fi and satire reader myself._

He read his profile! _Oh! I do love Asmiov! I mostly read classics, although lately I've been enjoying mystery and conspiracy fiction._

 _\- Conspiracy fiction? Seems like a redundant term. Have you read The Crying Lot of 49?_

He smiled, getting the impression this guy really is genuinely interested, _Are you actually trying to have conversation with me?_

 _\- Is that a problem?_

 _No, it's just that most men would ask for a face pic or dick pic by now._

 _\- I'll accept them if you're offering, but I thought maybe we should get to know each other a little first. Especially seeing as how in my excitement I jumped the gun initially._

Genesis laughed again, _You're nice. And I don't say that very often on Grindr._

 _\- I don't blame you, having seen what's on here.  
Now to ruin it all, I have to say. You look good from behind, but a smile couldn't hurt._

 _Real smooth. ;)_

 _\- I try my best._

Excited, he sends him the best and most flattering picture he had.

There was a pause. A fairly long and unsettling pause. About 5 minutes long, especially considering they had been messaging each other instantaneously.

 _Oh shit_ , he thought, believing the man to find him unattractive. _And he seemed so lovely as well…_

His phone pinged. He sent a message.

 _\- How do you feel about sushi?_

The guy didn't hate him…in fact, he liked him. He asked him out on a date. And how did he guess what his favorite food was? Genesis smiled, feeling like luck finally found him.

 _Love it. Couldn't live without the stuff even if I tried._

 _\- Then I'll see you at Masuya. Would 7:30 on a Friday night be alright with you?_

His heart beat faster.

 _It's perfect._ He replied, shouting with joy that startled his dog.

He had a date.

 _\- Here's a face pic. Sorry I didn't send one earlier. Still interested?_

It was hard to contain himself. Long silver hair, vivid green eyes, a sexy curl to his half-smile, solid, masculine jaw and a body that begged to be worshipped. In all actuality, with how pleasant this man was, he could have done without the picture and loved to go on a date with him. But…attractive didn't even begin to explain it. Mind-numbingly good-looking. Handsome. Like a prince or a knight in shining armour. He was perfect.

 _I'll be honest, you are attractive. However, I didn't care what you looked like. You were so civil and pleasant. Of course, I'd love to go on a date with a man like that._

 _\- You're lovely. I'll be looking forward to meeting you._

Genesis' heart almost skipped a beat, _Same._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Will our hero find prince charming, or will this too be a bad decision? Tune in next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry for the slow update on this chapter. Life got busy. But hey, I'm getting married!

* * *

Returning to work after a day off is painful. Really painful. Genesis had never sighed so much before in his life. It was around midday when the printer decided to not accept a new cartridge of ink, and shortly after that the wifi went down. Try giving therapy to a post-partum depressed mother with a screaming three-year-old who is mad that he can't play some stupid ipad game anymore.

"I understand, Mrs Abdul. We have a group therapy session downstairs coming up later this week where you can meet people in a similar situation as you are in now. Believe me, you are not alone in this no matter how isolating this may make you feel. Would something like that appeal to you?"

Politely blowing her nose on a bleach stained handkerchief, Mrs Abdul nodded, "I think I would like that. But what about my children?"

"There's a carer who will look after them in the meantime." He smiled, "Have you seen your doctor about this?"

"Oh no. Definitely not. He's a good friend of my husband's, I don't want anyone knowing this. It was hard enough coming to see you. I haven't even gone back for my post-partum che-"

"MOM! I'M BORED!"

The young girl stomped and threw one of Genesis' duck feather cushions across the room. Her small face crinkling like a dried apricot as she held her breath to make herself red. The psychologist smiled warmly whilst every fibre in his body demanded he pick up the screaming child and launch her into the sun.

"Violet," he said, "I have a few board games and toys you can play with, but I really need to talk to mommy right now. I'm sorry it's taking so long. But the sooner we can get this done, the sooner you can go get some ice cream like your mom promised, okay?"

"I WANT TO GO NOW!"

 _Well no fucking shit your mother is depressed after popping out another one of you._ "I understand that, Violet, but your mommy needs help so she can feel better. We all want to feel better and be happy, don't we?"

"I DON'T CARE!" she screams, her voice so loud and high pitched Genesis felt like he popped an ear drum.

Feathers flew as she started beating on the couch cushions. Mrs Abdul tried to stop her, but in her defeated state her child screamed at her and thrashed about. "I WANT MY ICE CREAM!" she wailed over and over like a mantra.

That migraine he had that morning. Oh yeah. That was coming back.

"I am so, so sorry, doctor." The woman apologised profusely between telling her child to hush.

Reaching back behind himself, he felt around on his desk for his wad of prescription fill sheets and quickly wrote down a script for Sertraline and handed it to his patient.

"Here. Trial this for a few weeks. It's safe for breastfeeding mothers and is readily available and affordable at any pharmacy. It can take up to 6 weeks for you to start feeling the effects since, as we mentioned before it will need to increase that serotonin reuptake, but once you do, it's quite the relief."

"Thank you so much doctor."

"My pleasure. And be sure to register for the PPD group therapy session. Just have a word with the receptionist outside and she should organise it for you."

"Absolutely." She took her daughter by the hand, who was glaring at the therapist with malicious intent, "Come on, Violet. Say goodbye to the nice doctor. He's helping mommy so much."

She stuck out her tongue at him. The door closed behind the waving mother.

Genesis hated his job.

Thankfully today was an early finish. After sitting in for the senior psychologist to run a domestic violence seminar at the clinic, he was in the grocery store at 5:13 picking through some limes for a well-deserved homemade mojito. His cart was mostly empty. A few vegetables, some fruit, meat, tinned dog food and eggs. He mostly gave up on cooking nice meals, since he was only feeding himself and a legged fluffball. Looking around the store he saw couples deciding between tinned diced tomatoes and whole peeled tomatoes, an elderly couple who shared a shopping list, teens who hid packs of condoms in their sweater pockets until they got to the self-serve register…

Being lonely sucked.

At home, he emptied a tin of salmon and pork liver mash into a dog bowl and then hopped into the shower. He was going on a date. He should be excited. And he was. But a larger part of him was undeniably nervous to the point of his bed and Netflix being incredibly alluring and the prospect of heading outside to have dinner with some random guy off the internet just seemed…unappealing.

Not to mention he barely talked to the guy after that first interaction. Sure, the guy seemed nice. But was Genesis ready for a relationship? He had grown accustom to the single life, depressing as it may be, but at least there was certainty. He knew what to expect each day coming home and he didn't have anyone to dote on or be concerned about. Dating just sounded stressful now.

By 6:55 he was blow drying his hair and picking out his clothes for the evening. A nice pair of black slacks, shiny chestnut shoes and a nice red, silk button up shirt all tied together with a blazer and a navy-blue bow tie.

"You look like an idiot." He said to his reflection. Pouring a glass of water, he took some citalopram, fixed his hair a little, patted on some cologne and made damn sure his teeth and nails were clean.

Feeling like a Christmas ornament, he pocketed his wallet, phone and keys and headed out the door.

Rain.

"Shit!" he went back in, checking the watch his dad bought for his graduation as he called the lift to go back up.

"Sorry, sir." The strata guard said, "We're in the middle of routine maintenance and repair and all of our elevators are not heading up, only down. You'll need to take the stairs to your right."

He frowned, "You're kidding."

"I'm sorry, sir. We had left one elevator free, but it just failed a few moments ago."

Genesis swore under his breath before muttering a thanks. He swung the fire access door open and looked up at the foreboding 14 flights of stairs.

After this, he was so cancelling that gym membership.

Dragging himself up the stairs, checking the time frantically, hoping he could make it on time for his bus, and praying to all the gods that ever existed that he didn't work up an obvious sweat, he made it to his front door. Fumbling, he dropped his keys and swore, dog barking on the other side.

"Shut up!" he yelled, on all fours as he felt around for his keys lost in the plush carpet.

Finally retrieving them he shushed his dog and took his umbrella before heading back down the stairs. His shoelaces came loose midway, so he kicked off his brogues and carried them down the stairs as he hurried along before slipping them back on at the lobby exit and erecting his umbrella. The bus arrived just in the nick of time, so he dashed, tripping slightly on an uneven paver and clambered through the closing bus door as a mess of exhaustion and a partially broken umbrella.

The bus took off, and Genesis tapped his travel pass before taking a seat next to an old lady. He closed his eyes, leant back and heaved a massive sigh. Putting himself through the ringer like this for some guy, he surely better be worth it because at this stage, the universe was telling him no.

The woman beside him chuckled, "Going on a date, aren't you?"

Genesis jumped a little, "Uh...yes. Obvious is it?"

"You seem very nervous." she sighed, "Oh she must be beautiful."

He gave a wry smile. Yeah. _SHE_.

Checking his watch he wasn't going to make the earlier time he wished to be waiting. He wanted to look all cute standing out with his umbrella patiently waiting - but that only happened in movies. The best he could hope for now was bumping into the guy having barely recognised him.

He got off at his stop and walked briskly through the rain with a disheveled umbrella. Arriving at the restaurant, he stood outside, checking his watch and finding he was just on time. Couples in lovely fur coats and silk dresses entered the establishment, while he stepped aside, watching his phone for a message or something so he didn't look like a lonely, awkward squatter.

"Genesis?" came a deep baritone voice and the redhead looked up at him.

He smiled, taking in the handsome face and stature of his date, "Hey."

Sephiroth smiled back and Genesis felt like his knees were about to give out and he was going to start coughing up butterflies, "You look...good."

"Thanks." his cheeks flushed, before he coughed and flicked his hair out of his face hoping to give Mr Handsome-man over here more to look at, "I was a little worried you wouldn't turn up. Glad you did, though."

"Sorry about that. Parking here is a little more than difficult."

"Just kidding. I can wait five minutes." Genesis nodded at the door, "Want to head in?"

His date opened the door for him, _Ooooh a gentleman!_ "After you." he said, and Genesis could have sworn he made eyes just then.

The host bowed at them, "Greetings! Have you made a reservation?"

Sephiroth presented his ID card, "Yes. Dr Sephiroth Crescent for 7:30."

 _Wait. Did he just say DOCTOR?!_

Unfazed, the host check his reservation while Genesis stood staring at the far wall in disbelief, "Thank you, sir. That is the degustation, correct?" Sephiroth nodded, "Good. Would you sirs like to sit at the bar or a table?"

His date turned to him, "Which would you prefer?"

Genesis blinked, snapped back to reality then realised he was asked a question as they both waited for him to speak, "Uhhh...Could we have a private table, please?" There was no way in hell the two of them were sitting anywhere that other people could hear them. It's bad enough they were both men on a date, but men who met on _a sex site_ , that's just uncouth, and Genesis' mother taught him better than that.

The host led them to their table in the back, a small booth, fit for a couple or long conversations. Sephiroth smiled as he sat down, "You don't like the bar?"

Genesis shook his head, "No...I thought you might like some privacy so we could get to know each other."

"Fair enough."

Their drinks were poured and Sephiroth, this _gentleman_ , thanked them and asked Genesis if he'd "...like a tea or coffee?"

"Look tired do I?" he teased with a curl to his lips.

His date laughed, "Two coffees it is then. Cream and sugar on the side."

God he was handsome. And charming. And nice. And...a _DOCTOR_. Genesis' hook ups were getting better and better - for sure this was one he could take home to his grandmother and for once she might actually want him to get married to a man.

He chewed his lip, blowing steam off his freshly brewed coffee, "So...doctor."

Sephiroth lowered his mug, "You picked up on that."

"What? You thought it was just going to sweep over the top of my head?" he laughed, "You didn't mention that you are a doctor."

Sephiroth sighed, "Right." he said, and rubbed his temples, "Well, yes I'm a doctor. It's not something I want people to know about me on the first date."

Genesis hummed in agreement, "I get it. I do the same."

His date's eyes widened with surprise, "Oh. I wouldn't have…"

"What, I don't strike you as the academic type?" He knew he looked a little ditzy, but come on...

"No I just…I'm sure I wouldn't have forgotten a face like yours at med school."

"Ah. I didn't go to med school. Well not until post...post grad…I'm published you know… Maybe you should look me up on Medline." He winked and Sephiroth laughed.

"I prefer ScienceDirect." he smiled, before turning back to his coffee, "So you're a...psychologist, I presume?"

"Right on the first guess."

"It was either that, speech pathologist or nurse. You seem the caring type."

Genesis sighed dramatically, "A lot of us were...until we graduated and got jobs."

"Nothing truer has ever been spoken. You shouldn't get disheartened though. I have a lot of respect for your field."

 _Hah!_ Genesis was pleasantly pleased to hear that, having heard from so many angles that although he utilised empirical, experimental research findings and spent several years studying statistics and pharmacology he wasn't a 'real doctor' or a 'real scientist', "Well that's a first."

Sephiroth shook his head, " _That's_ unfortunate. I'm a neurosurgeon - let's be real, the hardware can't work without the functional software people like you manage."

God this man was a dream. Intelligent, sexy and charismatic - he could talk to this man for days on end about the mind-body problem, homunculus and neurotransmitters, "I would _love_ to spend hours talking to you about neuropsychology, but-"

"Let me guess: let's keep work out of the bedroom?"

"You said it. Besides, I'm more interested in whether you prefer cats or dogs."

"Dogs. I'm allergic to cats."

Genesis grinned. Whipping out his phone, he searched through his album before finding one of his dog curled up in a little doughnut asleep on his lap.

He handed his phone over to him, "Here."

Sephiroth chuckled, "What's his name?"

"CeeBee."

His date frowned, "CeeBee?"

"It's short for CBT."

The man snorted and Genesis grinned. Such a stupid name for a dog, "Wow. You really are a psych."

"Oh gee, sorry."

"Pavlov would have been more fitting, no?"

"Oh but he's a therapy dog!"

He chuckled, "So, tell me, what is an attractive man like you doing on an app like this?"

 _He thinks I'm hot. Shit, he thinks_ I'm _hot._ "Oh you know, being single works wonders for my cynicism."

He laughed, a very sexy laugh. And Genesis knew it wasn't the alcohol making him find this man so insanely attractive, "I find it hard to believe you don't have someone."

The redhead scoffed, "Have you been with men?"

"Point taken." He gave him his hand,

"Sorry to um…bring this up. Especially considering how nice our conversation is going, but the elephant in the room."

"Where?"

He was funny.

"Your hair…it's intriguing."

"Ah. Melanin problem that only seems to affect my hair. Makes it silver looking."

"Oh."

The waiter came around with their food. "Your appetizers, gentlemen."

They talked through the evening. Laughed. Shared horror stories from work and apparently Sephiroth's hobbies were reading, antique shopping, interior design and playing video games. He was a calm person and exceptionally courteous. But maybe that was just because he was interested in the redhead who sat across from him. Charming was a word which barely cut it. He was the dictionary definition of a Disney prince, but so much more handsome.

His eyes lit up when he talked about Daniel Kahneman's _Thinking Fast and Slow_ , and the pair chatted away on memory consolidation and the ways in which sci-fi has attempted to extrapolate the mind-body conundrum. They were like minded individuals, but a pit was resting heavy in Genesis' chest.

This Sephiroth guy. It was quite clear. This guy was _really_ interested in him. He made no attempts to try to impress Genesis like most other men did who would call him sexy and would flex their bulging biceps. He was genuinely interested in him, recommended they go see that new Guardians of the Galaxy movie together some time.

"I don't know when you're free, but would tomorrow midday be okay? It's just that I have work in the morning and am on call after four. I wouldn't want to run off on you."

"Well my schedule was deleting everything in my social and promotion folders from my gmail and then eating a store bought pack of mixed brownies just so I feel like I've accomplished something. So yeah, I think I'm far too busy."

"I'd like to take you to lunch as well. Or a brunch, whichever you'd prefer."

They managed to finish their eight course meal - Genesis completely stuffed and spoilt to filth from good food, good sake, great conversation and even better handsome man sitting directly opposite him. The bill arrived on the table as they discussed the new subway line being built.

Taking out his card, Genesis offered to pay the bill, "That was really good, thank you."

"Please, let me." Sephiroth slapped his card down into the book and handed it to the waiter swifter than Genesis could even register the 4 digits of the cost of the meal. As annoyed as he was to be in his debt, he was at least grateful he wasn't footing a bill worth two weeks of rent.

They headed out as the staff bid them farewell and stood out in the rain under the shade of Genesis' broken umbrella which the pair found amusing.

Sephiroth took his hand, "Thank you so much for coming. I've really enjoyed my time here."

Genesis blushed, feeling stupid like a teenager again, but also gutted as he saw those eyes soften on him and he recalled the tone of their conversation. He felt incredibly at ease with this man - not rushed to take him home and into his bed, but calm and easy going. Like something felt right. But maybe it was because Sephiroth played every card right - Genesis wasn't sure if what they both wanted was the same and that ate at him, "I'll be honest with you. I usually go on Grindr for hook ups, so I'm pretty out of my element right now. And I know you are here with the intention of maybe starting a relationship, but I can't guarantee that it will be more than a hook up."

He could sense the disappointment, but Sephiroth didn't run away or call him a slut like most others would. Instead he just smiled, "I appreciate your honesty, but I came here with that expectation. Besides, as much as I'd like to see you more often, I also wouldn't mind just seeing all of you once. If you catch my drift."

Genesis laughed, "You flirty bastard.

"Would you like a drive home?" his date asked, pointing to a black Mercedes-Benz that looked like it belonged on the cover of a car enthusiast magazine.

 _Yes please!_ "I'd appreciate it."

The drive home was quiet. But not in the awkward sense. They didn't have any more words to say in spoken language. It was all heavy lidded side glances. The brush of a hand against a thigh from shifting gears. Nail biting tension. Blood pumping, bass from the radio, beads of sweat, tongues licking lips. He couldn't deny it. He was attracted to him. And it seemed the other man felt the same way.

"Sephiroth…" He said his name for the first time that night - voice low, drawled...he could see his grip tighten on the steering wheel, betraying that self-satisfied poker face he had on, "Would you like to come home and have some mojitos with me? I have an additional parking space you may use."

Sephiroth's lips quirked into a smirk, "That depends. How comfortable is your couch?"

"Not nearly as comfortable as my bed. There's more than enough room for two there."

"Is that an invitation?"

Genesis smirked, "I'll let you decide."

Sephiroth pointed to the underground secure parking of Genesis' apartment block, "Just in here?"

"Yeah. Parking spot 24."

After parking, the two men stepped out of the car and walked to the now functional elevator. Dull 80s music played as Sephiroth curled an arm around Genesis' waist. He leant into him. Warm. Alive. He could almost feel the man's heart thumping away. The unspeakable things he would do to this man - how he would love to have him on his bed, hands tied above his head as Genesis commanded every wish and desire he had. He face was feeling warm, pants tighter, lips itching for a hot, wet kiss. As they reached his front door, it took every ounce of restraint to stop him from slamming that hot man against the door and violating him in public.

A hand grabbed his wrist, and in a flash he was pinned to the door with Sephiroth's mouth over his with a searing kiss. Genesis palmed himself for his keys, only to drop them when his date bit his bottom lip and made him gasp in delight. _Okay...so he's sexy, charming, intelligent AND passionate?!_ He'd have pinched himself to check if he was dreaming had it not been for the yapping of his dog on the other side of the door. They broke apart as Genesis swore and Sephiroth laughed. He kissed him on the nose. _On the nose!_ Genesis was going to die over how cute that was.

And he found himself staring into those apple-green eyes. He got lost for a moment - his heart pounding, feeling like it was going to explode, and he felt so...nervous. So worried that one wrong move and he could lose the whole world. Sephiroth stroked his cheek and hugged him. Was this...Did Genesis...was he falling for him? His face was in his hands and he just felt so happy being handled so lovingly by this gorgeous person.

"Genesis...I don't want to put a lot of pressure on you. But genuinely…" Sephiroth's phone rang, "Damn it!" he pulled out his phone and groaned, "Sorry, excuse me." he said, before turning around and answering it, "Sephiroth speaking….I...wait. I clocked out for the evening. Sure...but-" he cast a glance at Genesis, "Just not today please. I'm not even on call...Fine. So be it."

Concerned, Genesis chewed his lip, "Is everything okay?"

Sephiroth sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "You might have to share your business card with me."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Work." he swore under his breath, "I'm really sorry. I'll have to take you up on your offer of homemade mojitos some other time."

That was a downer. Trying to not look too disappointed, Genesis shrugged it off and tried his best to smile, "I'll hold you to it."

Sephiroth took out his wallet and pulled a pen from his inner coat pocket, "I'll keep in touch. Here." he said, scrawling onto the back of his business card before giving it to Genesis, "My number. We can talk or text any time. Hopefully I've made a good enough impression that you'd like to keep in touch and go out again some time. Please...don't hesitate to contact me."

"Those arduous hours can't be doing any good for your mental health." Genesis said, handing over his own business card after borrowing Sephiroth's pen and jotting down his personal number, "But I must tell you, I can't have you as my patient once we fall in love or end up naked together somewhere."

Sephiroth laughed and took the card. "And if we don't?"

Genesis shrugged, "Swing by anytime. I could do with more likeable patients."

His date offered a weak smile before kissing him again, "Is it wrong that I'm thinking that my patient better be worth it?"

Genesis snorted. "Go to work, you silly. We have another date tomorrow, don't we?"

Sephiroth nodded. "I'll come by to pick you up."

With one final peck on the cheek, he disappeared into the elevator waving goodbye.

The clock read 09:00 on a Saturday morning and Genesis was miraculously awake. He emptied a fresh tin of dog food for his pet and took his daily dose of citalopram. Shower on, he hopped into the steamy waters, washing away the tiredness from his body and the sticky aftermath of having to deal with himself last night. He enjoyed a light breakfast of butter on toast and an apple getting ready for a day of monotony until his lunch date.

News on as he brushed CeeBee - wars still ongoing in the East and more children starving in refugee camps. Nothing was going to change in the world - why were politicians always assholes? His mother used to always say that if you put a bunch of people who always think they're right in a room together, you'll never make progress. Just a bunch of asses jousting while they played with people's lives and rights. He settled on watching terrible reality TV and doing some mundane chores - putting a load of washing on, cleaning up after his pet...

In the midst of washing dishes, his doorbell rang. It was only 11 in the morning, surely it couldn't have been his date? Guy couldn't have been that eager, truly? Dumping his gloves into the sink, he opened the door to the sight of a man in several states of dishevelment. His eyes, bagged and dark circled, were bloodshot and his posture was weak as he leaned against the door frame with a bouquet of roses in the other hand.

"S-Sephiroth?" Genesis stuttered, worried the man might collapse dead in front of him.

"Hi Genesis." he tried to smile, huffing as if to catch his breath, "Sorry I'm early. I hope you like roses."

The stunned redhead took them gingerly, "They're gorgeous...are you okay?"

Sephiroth nodded, "Yeah! I feel fine. Just a little tired."

Tired seemed like one hell of an understatement, "Okay...Well then come in. Would you like a coffee?"

"No, no. Just recently had one."

Regardless, Genesis was making a pot of coffee. "So...How was work?" he asked, turning on the coffee machine and preparing two mugs.

Sephiroth sighed and leant against the counter, "Long. I got out of the surgery about an hour ago."

 _WHAT?!_ The redhead's eyes widened, _HOW IS HE STILL AWAKE?!_ And to no surprise of his, the poor man looked like he was about ready to hit the floor. "You sure you don't want to lie down in bed or something? We've got a while. A nap wouldn't hurt you."

He could tell the surgeon wanted to protest, but the stern look that Genesis was giving him had him give up his act, "Alright...If you wouldn't mind."

The redhead crossed his arms, "I would prefer you be awake for our date not...exhausted as you are."

"Fair point. Join me?"

Yes. Yes multiplied by a thousand. Inside, Genesis was leaping for joy whilst his inner mother hen chastised him for even thinking of being in bed with Sephiroth while the poor man was so tired.

"Sure just let me put these flowers into a vase first."

They looked so lovely sitting on the quaint dining table he had. Red roses - they smelt expensive too. Taking his date by the hand he lead him into the bedroom. Sephiroth sighed as he kicked off his shoes and sank into the warm bed.

"Don't you ever get lonely in such a big bed?" he asked, undoing his belt as Genesis hung up his coat for him.

"No." he smirked, "Would you?"

He turned to see Sephiroth unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a wonderfully toned torso. How on earth did this god of a man have the time to work out as well?

"Yes. You should visit my place some time. If you're still interested that is. I can't imagine I'm giving a good impression right now." How could he say that with his shirt and pants on the floor? And the thanks he gave when Genesis picked them up to fold them and sat his clothes on the dresser. "You're lovely, you know?"

Genesis scoffed, "Oh hush. Now go to sleep. You need it."

For the remainder of the morning and early afternoon, Genesis was in bed watching reality shows on his laptop as Sephiroth slept soundly in his bed. He couldn't wake the poor man for their scheduled date. He was tired, demotivated, exhausted - no wonder he was gray! At 4:30pm, in the middle of watching drag queens lipsyncing for their lives, he heard a buzzing coming from Sephiroth's phone on the bedside table. Chances were it was an important call, so he took it with the hopes of telling them he was unavailable.

"Hello?"

 _"Hi, is Sephiroth there?"_ asked a familiar sounding female voice.

"Um...He is here, but he's currently unavailable. Would you wish for me to leave a message for him?"

" _Certainly. Could you inform him that he is to be at the research center in half an hour as we have just received our specimens from the zika labs."_

 _Zika_ labs? Genesis almost slapped himself, "S-sorry if this is a little unorthodox, but...Are you...Dr Shalua?"

 _"...Yes...have we met? Besides, who are you and why do you have Sephiroth's phone?"_

 _Oh shit!_ "We've met before. I'm a psychologist, Dr Genesis Rhapsodos."

" _Oh Genesis! How are you? I've been meaning to offer you out for some drinks with our team. I have so much to thank you for."_

"That's awfully kind of you."

 _"So um...why are you answering my surgeon's calls?"_

 _Just say 'We know each other. I was just going to let whoever called know he was unavailable and to pass on any messages within confidentiality requirements.'_

"I'm his psychologist." _SHUT UP, GENESIS! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?!_ "You see...he's currently asleep on my...couch, and has been awake for 31 hours. I'm concerned he may have developed troubled sleeping due to his schedule at work. I understand he is required, however, in my professional opinion I cannot allow that he attend work due to sleep deprivation."

" _Sleep deprivation? Did they call him in last night again?!"_

"He had mentioned this, yes. I recommend you consult his unit manager, however at this time it is impossible for him to be at work for health reasons."

She sighed, _"Yes, yes. Of course...Thank you doctor, you can fax me his required documentation. If he needs extended leave, please tell him to inform us ASAP."_

"Of course."

 _"Thank you, doctor."_

"Not a problem. Bye."

He hung up. What the hell did he just do. He just used his powers in having a Dr in front of his name to give Sephiroth a day off...without his consent...and without actually being his psychologist. He groaned. He sure as hell hoped the man received it well. He had to, surely...here he was fast asleep. No sane individual would have him slicing up a live person's brain.

It was getting late, and Sephiroth was still asleep. Luckily Genesis planned to make a stew for dinner. After putting the cast iron casserole pot full of wine, stock, beef and carrots into the oven, his dog yapped at the strange man walking into the kitchen.

"Hey there sleepy-head." he greeted as the man yawned.

"What's the time?" he asked, rubbing his bleary eyes.

"7pm."

Sephiroth froze before groaning and wrapping his arms around the redhead, "Sorry I missed our date. And thanks for letting me have the bed. I appreciate it, really." he said, kissing him on the forehead, "Was I called for work?"

Genesis tensed, "Please don't ask me that…"

"What happened?"

He sighed. _Well...you have to tell him one day. Now is much better than later!_ "You got a call, and I answered."

"And?"

He blew it. He absolutely blew it. He knew he shouldn't have answered and he made it worse. Those piercing green eyes, as gorgeous as they were, felt like they were boring into him. _Please don't hate me,_ "I may have said that I was your psychologist and advised that in my professional opinion there was no way you could go to work...for health and safety reasons."

Sephiroth laughed, "I guess you're my psychologist now." he said, with a twinkle in his eye.

Genesis frowned, "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? I'm sick of working 80...90 hour weeks because I'm young and affordable unlike the more experienced neurosurgeons. I just feel like I'm missing out on my youth most of the time."

The redhead blinked. He took that really well. In fact, it seems he appreciated that as well. "Very well then. I'm going to need some basic details for your admissible absence."

"Sure thing, Dr Rhapsodos."

Logging into his work account, Genesis filled out a medical certificate and added Sephiroth to his file. He was allergic to penicillin, lived alone, had his appendix and tonsils removed as a teen and lives only a few blocks from Genesis. He identifies as pansexual.

"I have a stronger preference for men however. No idea how that worked out. Maybe you could pick apart my brain and find out why." Sephiroth chuckled.

Genesis rolled his eyes, "I'm a psychologist, and not the Freudian pseudoscientist kind, thank you very much."

On average he slept 4 hours a night, not including the nights he didn't sleep. He took cocaine in his fellowship years just to keep himself awake, but has been sober for the past couple of years. Reports difficulty falling asleep and entering a deeper sleep; he is almost always on edge and easily irritable.

Signing the documents and tearing off the script, he handed them to Sephiroth, "Here, you go. Medical certificate and a prescription for Ramelteon. You may take melatonin instead if you wish as they act similarly, although Ramelteon should demonstrate more immediate and longer lasting effects on sleep. Not to mention a more hygienic sleep."

"Thanks, doctor." Sephiroth folded the papers and tossed them to his coat on Genesis' dresser, "So...how much do I owe you for the pleasure?"

"I normally charge 200 gil for a session, but…" Genesis smiled warmly at him, "I think you owe me another date."

"Really? Because I had other plans."

It was tempting. So tempting, to wrap his arms around him and become complete sodomising sinners on the bed. And he was close, _so close_. As their clothes hit the floor and became a banal domestic mess. As their lips fused together in heavy-breathed, hot and wet kisses. As he climbed on top of Sephiroth and rubbed their engorged cocks together. As Sephiroth bit into his neck palmed his ass. It was wrong - he was breaking a law and several elements of ethical codes.

He pushed away from him, panting as he tried to catch his breath, "I can't...not until you hand in those documents."

Sephiroth swore, "Ethics?"

Genesis smiled wryly, "Sorry...Believe me, I want this just as badly if not more than you do right now."

His 'date' fell back into the bed. "I get it. It's fine."

The redhead chewed his lip, "How about some dinner?"

They sat at the table. Sephiroth was polite. Offering to help so much that Genesis had him setting up the table while he sliced up some bread and pulled the stew out of the oven.

Sephiroth hummed in delight, "This smells really good. What is it?" he asked, dipping his bread into his bowl of stew.

"Boeuf Bourguignon. This is my mother's recipe." he said, pleased when Sephiroth enjoyed a spoonful of the stew.

He shook his head, "This is incredible. Please thank your mother for me."

Genesis couldn't help but grin, "I'll be sure to."

Sephiroth put his cutlery down and chuckled, "You're really something, Genesis."

"Pardon?"

He reached for his hand across the table. His hands were dry - possibly from having washed them so repeatedly at the hospital, but he was so gentle with how he stroked him. "I don't want to put you on the spot, like this, but...genuinely...you're more than I could have asked for from a silly hook up app."

Genesis laughed loudly and Sephiroth joined him. "Did you think I was a fuck and dash kind of guy?"

The surgeon shrugged, "It's what most people there are like there. But seriously, had I known that you would have been as amazing as you are, I can't be certain I would have invited you for dinner."

The redhead cocked his head. That was odd, "How come?"

"I was intimidated. Scared you wouldn't be as interested to see me as I would have been to see you. Afraid I'd make a terrible impression and you'd slip through my fingers. I thought maybe if you didn't turn up, I wouldn't be missing out on a wonderful opportunity. But here I am." He smiled and cupped Genesis' cheek in his hand, "I'm glad you turned up. But…" he sighed, "I'm...really bad at words."

Genesis smiled, "You're doing really well."

"I'm just happy you took a chance on me."

Genesis closed the distance and kissed him. His heart was racing. Sephiroth squeezed his hand and smiled as they pulled away. They went back to their dinner, their conversation shifting to shows they were watching on TV. Both knowing and remembering full well the romance that just transpired, occasionally casting glances across the table and making flirtatious remarks. They washed the dishes together, Sephiroth thanking him again for the home-cooked meal with Genesis joking that he should pack an extra lunch should Sephiroth ever visit him at work some time.

They got ready for bed, Genesis giving him a new toothbrush to use and some leftover melatonin pills he had. It felt nice, getting into a warm bed with someone to talk to as they slowly drifted off to sleep. They bid each other goodnight, and the lamp was out. An arm wrapped around him, a nose was in his hair and a warm chest against his back. He wouldn't dare to admit it verbally, but he knew, this insomniac neurosurgeon was stealing his heart.

For the first time in months, he didn't go to bed checking his phone.


End file.
